Nueva vida en Tiny Herb The King's Avatar Fanfic
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y ella solo podía mirar impotente como todo ocurría. Excelente Era estaba saboteando a su hermano. Querían deshacerse de él, ella lo sabía y no podía hacer nada. ¿O tal vez si podía? El "mago" a aparecido para rescatar al "Dios de la batalla".
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y ella solo podía mirar impotente como todo ocurría. Excelente Era estaba saboteando a su hermano. Querían deshacerse de él, ella lo sabía y no podía hacer nada. ¿O tal vez si podía? El "mago" a aparecido para rescatar al "Dios de la batalla".

**Notas:** Como sabrán si siguen mi pagina de Facebook (la vieja pluma de Mel) fui diagnosticada con un tumor cerebral, aun sigo en tratamiento y aun sigue siendo inoperable, hay subidas y hay bajadas. Desde el diagnostico me e tomado un descanso de la escritura, ya no escribo en la computadora, mi tiempo en ella se a visto reducido por los continuos dolores de cabeza. Eso no significa que e dejado de escribir aun sigo escribiendo en mi tiempo libre (normalmente entre citas medicas que es cuando mas me aburro, solo que ahora lo hago en libreta a la antigua). Escribo sin ton ni son, en su mayoría son ideas que se me ocurren y comienzo y hay quedan. Originalmente no las iba a publicar por que:

1\. Todas mis ideas son de un fandom Muerto (The King avatar/Quanzhi Gaoshou) comencé a ver la serie en netflix en una de mis multiples estadías en el hospital y me enamore completamente, luego de eso devore el donghua (anime) y las novelas no me duraron nada. Si no la han visto se las recomiendo. Es un poco solitario este nuevo fandom para mi no encuentro con quien hablar de el. Y se me ocurren miles de días que se que no llegaran a ningún lado.

2\. Bueno con mi enfermedad aprendí que nada es seguro en esta vida, tengo 29 años pero ya un diagnostico como este, vivo entre doctores, y tratamientos medicos y ni hablar de las deudas por dichos tratamientos pero ese es otro tema, así que al final decidí publicarlas incluso si son solo ideas, borradores y nunca llegan a ningún lado, de algún modo quiero decir... yo estuve aquí.

3\. Son ideas, en su mayoría borradores que e echo con cosas que se me ocurre que me gustaría ver. Así que no llevan ningún orden y no no tienen continuación. Si a alguien le interesa la idea para seguirla, avíseme. Como dije escribo en mi tiempo libre y aburrido cuando puedo, así que puede que tenga continuación... o puede que no. Si a alguien le llama la atención le recomiendo la serie. En facebook tenemos un grupo de The king Avatar comunidad latina (así mismo lo pueden encontrar) donde están los enlaces a las novelas, donghua y live action.

4\. Por ultimo ni siquiera tengo Beta, no quiero molestar a Becky con esta perdida de tiempo, así que no me crucifiquen por los horrores ortográficos que puedan ver.

**Serie:** Los borradores de la Tia Mel

-0-0-0-0-

**Capítulo 1: La conversación que lo cambió todo.**

Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y ella solo podía mirar impotentemente como todo ocurría. Excelente Era estaba saboteando a su hermano. Querían deshacerse de él, ella lo sabía y no podía hacer nada. Se sentía tan impotente que quería gritar de rabia hasta quedarse ronca. Estúpido Excelente era. Estúpido Tao Xuan, estúpidos todos que creían que podían meterse con la gente que ella amaba impunemente.

Ye Xiu no era su verdadero hermano. Pero luego de la muerte de Su Muqiu su verdadero hermano y el mejor amigo de Ye Xiu este fue quien se hizo cargo de ella. Para su Mucheng Ye Xiu, o Ye Qiu como lo conocían todos, era su hermano y ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada diferente.

Y Excelente Era el club que su hermano y Ye Xiu habían amado una vez, lo había estado saboteando cada vez más y más y querían deshacerse de él. Ella lo sabía, el mismo Ye Qiu lo sabía.

Tao Xuan alguien que una vez habían considerado un amigo cercano, alguien que alguna vez llamó hermano Tao, ahora era un CEO simplemente. Alguien solo interesado en el dinero y Ye Xiu era como una montaña de oro que no se podía explotar debido a su negativa a hacer publicidad. El Dios de la batalla, el libro de texto de Gloria solo quería jugar, la publicidad no era algo que le importara. Pero a Tao Xuan si él quería el dinero que podía ganar con eso, el lo quería todo.

Y entre los dos se había vuelto una cuña, una diferencia insalvable no importaba cuanto Su Mucheng hacia ya no era suficiente. El Club le había dado la espalda a Ye Xiu y con el club lo había hecho la mayoría de los jugadores, demasiado idiotas de Excelente Era. Ya no lo respetaban, hacían lo contrario a lo que Ye Xiu les dijera en consecuencia el trabajo en equipo era un desastre, esta temporada eran una broma completa ya iban casi a mitad de la tabla y estaban tan lejos de los play off como un equipo de rango medio rozando rango bajo.

Ese día tuvieron un partido contra Tiny Herb. Por alguna razón "desconocida" a pesar de pedir ayuda y dar sus coordenadas en el chat grupal, Excelente Era decidió bajo las órdenes de Liu Hao abandonar a su capitán y seguir al caballero de Tiny Herb Angelica.

Ye Xiu no estaba sorprendido, sabia que su equipo ya no lo escuchaba con excepción de la fiel Su Mucheng. Abandonar a su capitán y a su artillera por el altamente resistente caballero de Tiny Herb no era realmente la mejor idea pero al parecer los de Excelente Era eran imbéciles por que justamente eso hicieron.

Ye Xiu y Su Mucheng pelearon valientemente dando un espectáculo completo pero un 2 contra 4 siempre estuvo condenado, al final fueron asesinados.

Y luego de la caída de la artillera y el capitán el resto no tardó en caer, ni siquiera pudieron acabar con Angelica el caballero de Tiny Herb por el que habían abandonado a su capitán. Excelente Era fue completamente aplastado en esa competencia por equipo.

-Su Mucheng-La voz de Wang Jiexi hizo voltear a la hermosa artillera de Excelente Era. No era a ella a quien el capitán de Tiny Herb buscaba pero atrapar a Ye Qiu nunca había sido algo sencillo. Su Mucheng lo miro un poco sobresaltada desde debajo de su bufanda y gorro en el que se ocultaba pero al ver que solo era Wang Jiexi se relajo dándole una sonrisa. Le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera para salir de donde pudieran ser reconocidos y así lo hizo el capitán de Tiny Herb.

-Senior Wang-lo saludo la chica. El asintio hacia ella.

-Buscaba a Senior Ye-le dijo directamente.

-El ya se fue-suspiró abatida. Wang Jiexi se metió la manos en los bolsillos y estuvo unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar.

-¿Qué está pasando en Excelente Era? ¿Por que están saboteando así a Ye Qiu?-preguntó directamente a la muchacha. Su Mucheng se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso el Mago se había dado cuenta también?

-¿No piensas que solo se está haciendo viejo y declinando como dicen todos? -Pregunto tentativamente.

Wang Jiexi entorno los ojos y en sus ojos desiguales era bastante notorio el gesto.

-Patrañas de gente sin dos dedos de frente. Solo hay que ver sus desempeño para ver que sigue en su mejor momento. Es ese equipo el que lo arrastra a él hacia abajo no el al equipo.-dijo simplemente y Su Mucheng asintió completamente de acuerdo. La chica miró el cielo estrellado antes de atreverse a hablar. Ella no podía hacer nada solo hervir en su propia impotencia... pero Wang Jiexi... el tal vez pudiera hacer algo o al menos darle una idea de qué hacer.

-Están saboteandolo, Excelente Era quiere deshacerse de él. -confeso.

-¿Deshacerse de su mejor jugador?-pregunto encarnando una ceja ante lo ilógico de hacer algo tan estúpido.

-Si por alguien que si genere dinero para ellos como hace Zhou Sekai para Samsara.-con esas palabras el inteligente capitán de Tiny Herb entendió todo.-Ye Qiu y yo no creemos que ni siquiera lo dejen terminar esta temporada-confesó con un suspiro.

-Entonces que cancele su contrato, cualquier equipo profesional se mataría por contratarlo incluso si Excelente Era se niega a vender a One autumn Leaf, con sus habilidades cualquier club invertiría en crear un nuevo mago de batalla para él-aseguró.

-No puede... hermano Ye... no tiene dinero para pagar la cancelación del contrato y Tao Xuan lo sabe-suspiro.

-Venga senior es el mejor jugador de Glory su salario debe rivalizar con el mío o incluso con el de Han Wenqing-dijo, todos sabían que el capitán de Tyranny era el jugador mejor pagado de la liga.

-No lo es. El contrato de mi hermano no ha sido actualizado ni una sola vez desde la primera temporada de la Liga-le confesó si ya había comenzado qué más daba contar toda la verdad-Su salario es el más bajo en todo Excelente Era e incluso probablemente en la liga. No soy una experta pero creo que es posible que hasta los novatos de los equipos cobren mejor que el. -suspiro.

-¿Cuanto es su salario?-pregunto con una mala espina.

-Un cuarto de millón al año-dijo y Wang Jiexi casi se ahoga con su propia saliva eso era ridículo para el mejor jugador de Glory. Han Wenqing cobraba 10 millones de RMB al año, el mismo cobraba 8 al año. Cómo era posible que el tres veces campeón no cobraba ni una segunda parte de lo que cobraba ellos.

-Eso es completamente desvergonzado-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Su Mucheng asintió.

-Pero a Hermano no le importa él solo le importaba jugar. Tener un techo, comida y poder jugar era más que suficiente para el. Nunca le dio importancia al dinero, incluso lo que gano ya fuera mucho o poco lo uso para ayudar a todos esos jugadores de la primera generación que fracasaron. El hermano está en la bancarrota-confeso-y nunca aceptara mi dinero para la cancelación del contrato. -dijo frustrada.-temo.. Temo que Excelente Era lo obligue a retirarse. NO lo venderán le tienen demasiado miedo para dárselo a otro equipo. No lo dejaran ser el capitán y conservar a One Autumn Leaf por mucho más tiempo, temo que lo obligaron a retirarse sabiendo que no puede pagar la cancelación de su propio contrato-estaba tan frustrada que podía sentir las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-No podemos permitir semejante estupidez. Gloria necesita a Ye Qiu.-Frunció el entrecejo el "mago" de Tiny Herb.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-dijo frustrada la chica. El mago la miró serio y ella se atrevió a tener una pequeña esperanza.

-0-0-0-

Bueno siempre e querido ver de alguna forma a Ye Xiu en Tiny Herb, esta historia fue solo mi capricho de ver eso pasar. Tengo otra parte de este fic escrita que es en el fin de semana de All Star donde Qiao Yifan juega y vemos a Ye Xiu en Tiny Herb pero aun no lo e pasado a la computadora aun esta en mi libretita. Recuerden que les dije que escribía sin un orden, básicamente tuve esta idea la comencé y en otra cita medica se me ocurrió el capitulo del fin de semana All star y lo escribí XD En muchos de estos borradores no voy en orden si no que son un gran esqueleto de cosas que tienen que pasar y lo que falta es el desarrollo de un punto al otro. Por ejemplo para que lo entiendan, tu historia comienza al salir de la escuela y luego sigue al llegar a tu casa, eso es justo lo que escribí, lo que falta de escribir es que pasa en el camino de tu escuela a casa. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación Ye Xiu ya sabía que era Su Mucheng aun antes de abrir la puerta. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Wang Jiexi de pie junto a ella.

-¿Ojo Grande?-pregunto extrañado de verlo ahí, mientras Su Mucheng entraba a la habitación como si fuera dueña y señora y Wang Jiexi la seguía más discretamente. El capitán de Tiny Herb noto que la computadora estaba encendida, One Autumn Leaf en la pantalla estaba inmóvil en medio de la rutina de entrenamiento que había sido interrumpida por él y Su Mucheng.

-Senior-Asintio Wang Jiexi mirando a Ye Xiu como saludo.

-¿Que te trae aquí?-le pregunto al otro capitán-¿Y con Su Mucheng?-miro ahora a la chica que se había sentado en su silla.

-Yo lo traje-Dijo Su Mucheng directamente-Y de paso le conte todo-agregó cruzándose de brazos con una expresión terca en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Mayor que piensa hacer?-pregunto Wang Jiexi serio. Ye xiu suspiro sentadose al borde de su cama ya que Su Mucheng estaba en su silla. Wang Jiexi apoyó la cadera en el escritorio donde descansaba la computadora pero permaneció de pie.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo al fin el de ojos dorados con un suspiro cansado.

-Cancela el contrato, no puedes dejar que te obliguen a retirarte ni puedes seguir aguantando esta basura. -Le dijo el otro capitán serio. Al ver como Ye Xiu miraba a Su Mucheng siguió hablando-Se que no puedes pagarlo. Yo te daré el dinero-dijo firmemente.

-¿A Cambio de unirme a Tiny Herb?-pregunto encarnando una ceja.

-A cambio de que sigas jugando Glory. Esto lo hago como un amigo, no como el capitán de Tiny Herb. Si te unes a Tiny Herb sería maravilloso no lo negaré, pero incluso si decides unirte a Blue Rain estará bien. Prefiero ver eso a ver que te obliguen a retirarte en tu mejor momento-aseguró serio.

Ye Xiu lo miro serio durante largos segundos antes de sonreír ligeramente.

-La sola idea de escuchar el parloteo incesante de Huang Shaotian 24 horas 7 dias a la semana, hace que quiera lanzarme de un puente. Solo Yu Wenzhou tiene la paciencia suficiente para semejante calvario diario.

Incluso Wang Jiexi tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante la broma. Ye Xiu abrio su boca para decir algo más pero Su Mucheng lo interrumpió sin dejarlo escapar con una broma.

-Si el hermano Ye se cambia de equipo, yo sere fuerte, aguantaré hasta el final de mi contrato aquí y luego lo seguiré. En cambio si el hermano Ye se retira… yo me retiraré con el-juro. Si lo estaba amenazando ¿Y que? Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

-¡Mucheng!

-Hablo en serio, pruebame y lo veras. Si no aceptas mi dinero, acepta el de senior Wang y ve a Tiny Herb. Yo te seguiré en un año y medio.

Ye Xiu nunca habia visto a su Mucheng mas firme en su vida. ¿En qué momento la pequeña niña que lo seguía a todos lados, se había convertido en esta firme y fuerte mujer?

Ye Xiu lo miro a ambos con identicas expresiones tercas.

-¿Saben lo que dicen? ¿lo que hacen?

La respuesta a su frustrada pregunta fue un rotundo, y firme:

-¡Si!

Carente de remordimientos por el capitán de tiny Herb y la mejor lanzadora de todo Gloria. Si ambos sabían lo que hacían… salvar el trasero del terco libro de texto de Gloria.

-o-o-o-

-No hay necesidad, cancelemos el contrato-al fin dijo las palabras. Había estado esperando ese momento habían pasado algunos días desde su reunión inesperada con Wang Jiexi y Su Mucheng, pero no había apresurado las cosas, sabía que era inevitable que pasaran, asi que solo las espero en lugar de apurarlas, aunque fuera estúpido quería aferrarse a One Autumn Leaf unos segundos mas, unos momentos más.

Desprenderse de One Autumn Leaf… había sido doloroso. Se había preparado por largo tiempo y pensó que estaba listo, pero aun así entregar su tarjeta de cuenta, esa misma cuenta que creo en el momento en que se lanzó Gloria, esa cuenta que creó junto a Autumn Tree esa misma cuenta a la que Su Mucheng le puso nombre, había dolido. Había dolido desprenderse de One Autumn Leaf y todos los recuerdos que tenía de este. Dárselo a un niño que no entendía el verdadero peso de esa tarjeta del primer servidor. One Autumn Leaf que había jugado hombro con hombro con Autumn Tree creando Caos dentro de Gloria. Ese One Autumn Leaf que había jugado junto a todos los dioses antes de que la alianza profesional tan siquiera abriera sus puertas o existiera. Ese One Autumn Leaf que había roto el récord perfecto de victorias en la arena de Desert Dust, comenzando una de sus más larga amistad y rivalidad en toda Gloria. Ese… no no valía la pena seguir recordando, aun si One Autumn Leaf se iba… esos recuerdos siempre serán suyos.

Hubo una vez que pensó que lucharía para este equipo por siempre, pero este ya no era su Excelente era y de Su Muqiu. La Excelente Era que había sido suya y de su amigo, había acabado después de la tercera temporada. Les dio tres campeonatos y ahora les daba One Autumn Leaf, ya no les debía nada, cualquier deuda que pudo haber tenido con ellos, ahora estaba saldada con intereses.

Metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y se relajo un poco sintiendo las dos cosas que tenía. Una en el bolsillo derecho y otra en el izquierdo. En el bolsillo derecho estaba Lord Grim. No todos los recuerdos de Su Muqiu se quedaban en Excelente Era con One Autumn Leaf, aún estaba Lord Grim, y mientras estuviera Lord Grim no importa donde, aún podría jugar junto al espíritu de Muqiu. En el izquierdo estaba el cheque para hacer esto, el cheque que se hizo con el dinero que Wang Jiexi tan tercamente insistió en darle.

Su Mucheng lo miró y asintió para darle ánimo. Ella mejor que nadie entendía lo que era dejar a One Autumn leaf atrás. Ya se estaba preparando para cuando tuviera que dejar a Dancing Rain atrás. Pero lo haría, si su hermano estuviera aquí, el mismo destruiría la tarjeta de cuenta antes de abandonar a Ye Xiu y para ella era igual. Aunque le dolía perder esta cuenta con la que su hermano había soñado con hacerse un profesional, no dudaría en dejar atrás a Dancing Rain y mucho mas y seguir a Ye Xiu. Su hermano haría lo mismo en su lugar.

-Excelente era no quiere hacerlo difícil para ti…-Comenzó Cui Li, pero Su Mucheng no tenía la paciencia para escuchar su basura. Sabia que un dia dejaran a One Autumn Leaf atras, cuando Ye Xiu se retirara en algunos años, pero siempre pensó que ese dia la tarjeta quedaría en las manos capaces del pequeño Qiu Fei y no de este rubio teñido y desconocido. ¿Tenía talento en Gloria? ¿Era el mejor novato de la temporada pasada? ¿Y que? El no entendía a One Autumn Leaf y lo que realmente significaba. El solo veia al "Dios de la batalla" nunca entendería que One Autumn Leaf fue más que eso para ella y Ye Qiu. Incluso la lanza que llevaba OAL, había sido hecha por Su Muqiu. La chica contuvo el impulso de recuperar la tarjeta y romperla en dos solo para que el otro no la tuviera. En su lugar volcó su mirada rabiosa en el imbécil del gerente.

-Corta el rollo. Mi hermano ya te dijo que cancelara el contrato.-le siseo con más veneno que la cola de un escorpion.

-El no puede pagar….

-El si puede, asi que si piensas sugerirle algo estúpido como que se retire… te haré tragar los papeles del retiro-le juro con una sonrisa dulce que era más venenosa incluso que su siseo anterior. Ye Xiu saco el cheque y lo puso en la mesa antes de que Su Mucheng asesinara a alguien. Seria divertido de ver pero no valía la pena que su hermanita fuera a prisión por estos idiotas.

La cara de Cui Li cuando vio el cheque para la cancelación del contrato en realidad aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, fue bastante satisfactoria para Ye Xiu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aunque no lo admitiría nunca Ye Xiu no estaba muy seguro de que hacer ahora. Había terminado de empacar una mochila ligera, pero aún le faltaban el resto de sus cosas. Como llamaba por el cielo Su Mucheng entro a su habitación a darle todas las respuestas… como siempre.

-Llame a senior Wang, ya te compro un boleto en el próximo tren bala a ciudad B. Te estará esperando en la estación. Yo te enviaré el resto de tus cosas no te preocupes mucho, déjamelo a mí-le ordenó tomando su mano y apretándola aliviada de haber superado la peor parte de la tormenta.

-No me gusta dejarte sola-suspiró Ye Xiu.

-Ya no soy una niña y esto es solo temporal-le recordó-en cuanto mi contrato acabe correré directo a Tiny Herb-le juro-Y me are mas fuerte también. Cuando llegue el momento seré alguien en quien te puedas apoyar-aseguro firme-ahora vamos, tu tren sale en dos horas y debes tomar un taxi a la estación aún-le informo con resolución prohibiéndose a sí misma llorar. Ye Xiu asintió respetando la fuerte mujer que vio crecer. La misma que movió cielo y tierra para proteger la gloria que él amaba, de pronto sonrió… Su Muqiu estaría muy orgulloso de la mujer en que Mucheng se había convertido.

El tren bala era tranquilo, Ye Xiu se quedó dormido en el y solo despertó al llegar a su destino, cuando un amable empleado lo despertó.

Bajo del tren restregándose los ojos aun sin estar despierto del todo con su mochila al hombro. No llevaba mucho en ella, su billetera, un par de mudas de ropa y lo más importante dos tarjetas de cuenta, Lord Grim y Autumn Tree.

Encontró rápidamente a Wang Jiexi a pesar de que este llevaba una bufanda cubriendo parte del rostro y una gorra, le era fácil reconocer al hombre sentado en un banco leyendo una revista. Camino hacia el provocando que este levantara la vista de la revista que leía. Obviamente el otro lo reconoció rápidamente también y le dio una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Vamos es tarde-asintió hacia el escoltando el camino hacia la salida.

-No tenías que venir a buscarme, menos a esta hora.

-Insisto-se encogió de hombros el hombre de ojos desiguales sin darle importancia mientras paraba un taxi. -¿Estas bien?-le pregunto luego de un rato en silencio dentro del vehículo. Ye Xiu casi le responde que Si automáticamente, pero al final se contuvo y dijo la verdad.

-Lo estaré.

Jiexi asintió sin decir nada mas mientras llegaban frente al edificio de Tiny Herb.

-Ya te hemos preparado una habitación-le dijo mientras el guardia los dejaba pasar sin problemas luego de ver a Jiexi.

-¿Tiene computadora?-pregunto de inmediato.

-Obviamente-suspiro. Esa había sido la única petición del otro así que se aseguro de eso.

-Bien quiero jugar Gloria. Hoy abrió un nuevo servidor.-le recordó.

-¿No prefieres dormir primero? Debes estar agotado después del día que pasaste y el viaje.

-Dormí en el tren-aseguró encogiéndose de hombros-quiero jugar-repitió para que el otro entendiera.

-¿Vas en serio con criar tu propio personaje? Sabes que el club puede crearte un mago de batalla que no tendrá nada que envidiarle a One Autumn Leaf-le aseguro.

-Lo se pero mi vida como mago de Batalla perteneció a Excelente Era. Prometiste que el club me dejaría probar una nueva clase-le recordó.

Wang asintió.

-Y tu prometiste que si no funcionaba…

-Funcionara-aseguro la enciclopedia de Gloria.

-Jugare contigo-dijo mientras le mostraba su habitación.

-La temporada acabo para mi, pero no para ti y tus pequeñas hierbas-le recordó que fuera prudente con esas palabras.

-Tiny Herb no tiene juego en los próximos días te recuerdo que la ventana de transferencia de invierno y por tanto las vacaciones de invierno aún no se ha cerrado, puedo trasnochar hoy-le respondió el capitán. Ye Xiu suspiro reconociendo que no aria al otro cambiar de opinión.

-¿Tienes un pitufo?

-Cuenta nueva aquí-le mostró una tarjeta nueva que se sacó del bolsillo. -Podemos jugar desde nuestras habitaciones y usar el chat de voz o podemos ir a la sala de entrenamiento y usar una computadora lado a lado.

-Si vamos a jugar juntos hagámoslo lado a lado-le dijo Ye Xiu dejando su mochila sobre la cama y luego siguiendo a Jiexi por los pasillos de Tiny Herb hasta la sala de entrenamiento. A esa hora estaba obviamente vacía. Ambos se sentaron lado a lado, encendieron sus computadoras, sin ninguna consideración sobre de quién era normalmente esa computadora, Ye Xiu configuro el teclado y el mouse como se le dio la gana e iniciaron sesión por primera vez en el recientemente abierto décimo servidor. Así esa noche en el décimo servido una bruja y un no especializado aparecieron para convertirse en una pesadilla para todos.

Jiexi en realidad se estaba divirtiendo hacía tiempo no jugaba solo por diversion. El tiempo pasó sin que lo notaran hasta que los miembros del club entraron en la mañana para la práctica matutina. Ambos recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la hora. Habían estado jugando toda la noche. Para ese momento ya eran nivel 17, habían tomado todas las primeras muertes y despejes en su camino hacia nivel 17. Y Jiexi tenía que admitir que el arma de Lord Grim simplemente estaba más allá de toda lógica. Si, con un arma como esa un no especializado era una realidad viable y no solo un sueño imposible.

-Capitán se despertó muy temprano-dijo Yingjie tímidamente, preguntando desde que hora había llegado el capitán. Era un ejemplo a seguir.

-Más bien no a dormido nada-lo echo al medio sin ninguna piedad Ye Xiu, burlándose del otro. Wang Jiexi ni se inmuto, por el sentido del humor agrio del otro.

-Todos este es Ye X… Qiu. Ye Qiu ellos son todos-señalo a los chicos en la entrada. Los novatos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al misterioso Dios Ye, mientras el resto saludaba al Dios que ya conocían desconcertados por su presencia aquí. -Confío en vuestra discreción para guardar el secreto-les dijo Wang Jiexi-pero desde ahora en adelante el es parte de Tiny Herb.

La ventana de Invierno aún no se cerraba. Tiny Herb tenía un contrato listo para Ye Xiu solo estaban esperando el momento en que Excelente Era lo echara como quería hacer este. Wang Jiexi había comenzado a pensar que Excelente Era no lo haría hasta después del cierre de la ventana de transferencia de Invierno. Pero lo hicieron dos días antes del cierre de esta, probablemente tan pronto como aseguraron a Sun Xiang. Mejor para ellos, estaban a tiempo para firmar el nuevo contrato y no tendrían que esperar a la ventana de transferencia de verano al final de la temporada que era lo que había estado comenzando a temer.

Todos los jugadores estaban boquiabiertos y en Shock.

-Creo que van a infartarse Ojo Grande-dijo Ye Xiu divertido reprimiendo un bostezo-Bueno deberíamos ir a hablar con la administración.-dijo apagando su computadora y recuperando su tarjeta de Lord Grim.

-Será lo mejor-asintió Jiexi, apagando su computadora también y recuperando su cuenta pitufo. No sería la primera conversación que tendrían con la administración, los detalles se habían platicado de antemano, incluso los más espinosos como el verdadero nombre de Ye Xiu. El Ceo de Tiny Herb casi había llorado y tosido sangre, pero hacia aceptado arreglarlo. Ah, buen hombre aceptado todos los caprichos de Ye Xiu y Wang Jiexi…. Bueno todo fuera por Tiny Herb.

***

El Ceo de Tiny Herb suspiro luego de que Wang Jiexi y Ye Xiu se retiraron con ordenes expresas de descansar un poco, después de trasnochar jugando como si fueran niños.

Miro el contrato en sus manos. Había sido una lucha todo el camino primero que Ye Xiu aceptara que le pagaran, pretendía que lo contrataran gratis… Tiny Herb tenia mas decencia que eso, no se aprovecharían así de un Dios solo por que su viejo equipo lo hubiera arrojado a la desgracia por su negativa a hacer publicidad. 9 millones era el total que habían hecho que el otro aceptara en su contrato de mala gana. El contrato tenía que apresurarse a ser registrado antes de que se cerrara la ventana de transferencia en 48 horas. Aun así había otras dos condiciones. Su cuenta principal sería Lord Grim un no especializado, El tenia sus dudas pero Wang Jiexi estaba seguro que podían hacerlo así que una vez mas confío en este chico que ya les había dado dos campeonatos, Jiexi nunca le dio razones para dudar de él. Pero Lord Grim aún tenía que ser nivelado probablemente no estaría listo por el resto de la temporada, así que acepto usar la cuenta de Battle Mage Euphorbia, pero solo en caso de extrema necesidad y esa decisión sería tomada por Wang Jiexi y el solamente. En pocas palabras solo aceptaba ser un jugador sustituto lo que restaba de la temporada 8, pero aceptaba ser un jugador principal en la temporada 9 con su Lord Grim. Cuenta por cierto que venía con una cláusula, básicamente Tiny Herb solo la estaba rentando, la cuenta era de Ye Xiu y si un día Tiny Herb y el rompían la cuenta se iría con el.

Lord Grim, Ye Xiu no quería que el gremio nivelara la cuenta, quería hacerlo él mismo. Bueno lo acepto después de todo este season el chico no estaría haciendo mucho calentando la banca… que desperdicio, ellos podían optimizar a Euphorbia para que no tuviera nada que envidiarle a One Autumn Leaf, pero Ye Xiu estaba muy firme en que no sería mago de batalla para Tiny Herb.

El hombre se masajeo las sienes y luego tomó el teléfono… lo primero era lo primero, tenía que resolver lo del verdadero nombre de su nuevo jugador.

-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron rápidamente, la ventana de invierno se cerró oficialmente y ahora Ye Xiu era oficialmente un miembro de Tiny Herb. Con un montón de tiempo en sus manos se dedicó a nivelar principalmente a Lord Grim, dejando que Wang Jiexi lidiara con decirle Xiao Yun que su cuenta lo que restaba de temporada seria de Ye Xiu y que se la devolverán al final de la temporada. El pobre chico solo pudo hervir en su propio veneno sin poder competir con Ye Xiu.

Mientras Ye Xiu ajeno al odio de este chico por el al arrebatarle su lugar de sustituto se dedicaba a causar terror en el décimo servidor. Se había hecho con una pequeña banda de inadaptados que siempre lo acompañaban. Cenaba con el equipo siempre en el comedor principal para irse conociendo, a veces nivelaba su cuenta en la sala de práctica, e incluso una que otra vez usó a Euphorbia cuando Jiexi se lo pidió para practicar su sinergia con sus nuevos compañeros aunque esto no era algo muy común pues Euphorbia era solo un sustituto. Pero normalmente estaba nivelado su cuenta en su propia habitación, necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo esto y Tiny Herb no le presionaba.

Su banda de inadaptados del 10 servidor, que lo acompañaban en todas sus fechorías le hacían feliz, en cierto modo ayudaban a sanar sin saberlo las heridas de su ruptura con Excelente Era.

Steamed bun Invasión, que no sabía definir si era un genio o un estúpido… Comenzaba a creer que era ambas a la vez.

Soft Mist que parecía la hija perdida de Han Wenqing jugando un mago de batalla. Se habían conocido por casualidad la chica había querido ayudar a vengar a su amiga a quien Ye Xiu dio una paliza en PVP, obviamente Ye Xiu también venció a Soft Mist, y luego la chica se les unió dispuesta a seguirlo y aprender de él, para derrotarlo, Ye Xiu admiraba ese espíritu de ella, era muy al estilo del viejo Han.

Y Luego estaba Luo Ji, cuya falta de manos compensaba con un cerebro privilegiado, le recordaba un poco a esa tortuga de Yu Wenzhou de Blue Rain.

La Banda del terror del 10 servidor. 

Entonces un día Wang Jiexi mandó a los pollitos a que lo cazaran… obviamente les dio una paliza y de paso consiguió un nuevo ayudante en el chico más invisible de Tiny Herb… Qiao Yifan, alguien que ni el mismo Ye Xiu noto hasta ese momento.de resistirme ellos simplemente son perfectos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de haber golpeado a todos los pollitos se desconecto y salió de su habitación para buscar directamente al culpable de la fracasada emboscada. Encontró a Wang Jiexi como era de esperar en la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿En serio?-lo acusó directamente cruzándose de brazos. Wang Jiexi incluso tuvo el descaro de sonreír sin inmutarse.

-Me preocupaba que te aburrirás-se burló de él, el de ojos desiguales.

-Jajaja-rió mirándolo mal.-¿Quien era el asesino?-preguntó mirando a todos los pollitos del equipo de reserva. Un chico que entregaba unas botellas de agua al resto del equipo se tropezó ante la pregunta.

-Yo-dijo el chico que se había tropezado hace un momento poniéndose rojo y sintiéndose muy inseguro.

-Ataque muy imprudente, ese primero que hiciste.-le dijo directamente sin ningún tipo de filtro-Un asesino lo suficientemente decente para ser elite de cualquiera de los grandes gremios, pero carente para la escena profesional-esas palabras tan directas y contundentes hicieron encogerse sobre sí mismo al más joven. -Ojo G…Jiexi…-se corrigió a tiempo recordando que este chico ahora era su capitán… tenía que darle algo de cara suponía-¿Puedo llevarme a este niño?-preguntó.

Wang Jiexi miró con un poco de lastima al más joven, por haber atraído el aggro de Ye Xiu. Qiao Yifan era el nombre de este torpe asesino, que parecía querer desaparecer en ese momento.

-Si el quiere ir-dijo al fin dejando que ambos hicieran lo que quisieran. Confiaba en Ye Xiu si el viejo Ye quería llevarse al chico no debía ser por nada malo.

-Si el quiere mejorar el vendra-dijo Ye Xiu simplemente y se dio la vuelta saliendo. Yifan quedó un momento congelado, hasta que Yingjie se puso de pie quitándole las botellas de agua en su mano y dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Ve-le animo. El mejor que nadie sabía lo duro que trabajaba su mejor amigo, sin obtener los resultados esperados, lo que era frustrante. El mismo Gao Yingjie ese prodigo que ya estaba siendo entrenado para ser el próximo Vaccaria sentía el pánico y la impotencia de que Tiny Herb dejara ir a Qiao Yifan un día. El quería jugar junto a Yifan para siempre. Yifan miro a los ojos de su amigo para darse valor antes de asentir y correr tropezando tras Dios Ye.

-¿Amas Glory?-le pregunto Ye Xiu al adolescente cuando éste lo alcanzó, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-Si-la respuesta del más joven fue firme.

-¿Por que juegas?-le pregunto mirándolo al fin.

-Me siento vivo cuando juego. Me siento feliz… o me sentía-susurro lo ultimo últimamente la frustración pesaba en su alma.-Yingjie y yo entrenamos juntos, queríamos jugar para siempre juntos. Entre los dos tomaríamos la alianza por asalto y seriamos los mejores-recordó con una sonrisa irónica sus sueños antes de darse cuenta de la dura realidad de la escena profesional-Pero yo falle. El tiene el talento pero yo no, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para seguirlo. No puedo ayudarlo. No puedo cumplir mi promesa de estar siempre a su lado.-Admitió frustrado a este Dios que era un completo desconocido. Pero a estas alturas alguien que ya sabia que tenia un pie casi fuera de Tiny Herb… ¿que tenía que perder?. -Lo intento, intento tan duro avanzar, mejorar, pero…-el chico dejó de hablar sintiéndose derrotado.

Por un momento Ye Xiu, vio a Su Muqiu y a el mismo. Una vez soñaron lo mismo. Jugar juntos para siempre, tomar la alianza pro, por asalto, pero nunca pudo ser, Su Muqiu quien tenía todo el talento del mundo para ser el verdadero rey artillero murió antes de que fuera una posibilidad real. Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos del pasado y mirando al adolescente frente a él… alguien tan joven no debería verse tan derrotado, pensó.

-No es imposible. Tienes el talento. No habrías llegado aquí si no lo tuvieras-le aseguro. -Tu mayor fuerte es tu control y conciencia del campo. Es bastante asombroso para un novato-le dijo directamente lo había notado en el asalto fracasado que le habían hecho los pollitos. -Tienes el sentido y el instinto para ser un profesional y llegar a la cima… pero nunca lo harás como un asesino-le advirtió.

-¿Entonces cómo podría ayudar al equipo? ¿Si mis supuestos talentos no sirven para mi clase?

-Cambia de clase-le dijo Ye Xiu directamente.

-¿Eh?-Yifan parpadeo confundido por la respuesta del Senior frente a el.

-Si quieres brillar en la escena profesional, si quieres pararte un día en la cima de Gloria junto a esa bruja con quien planeabas tomar el mundo como su igual y no como una carga, diría que Un Ghostblade es la clase hecha para ti. Fantasma de Matrices, para ser más preciso. Con tu control y sentido del campo y del juego, con trabajo duro en unos años podrías llegar a ser el mejor Ghostblade que haya visto Gloria-le dijo directamente y sinceramente. Lo creía realmente, este chico, lo poco que había visto le había mostrado la gran verdad, frente a si había un fantasma de matrices no un asesino. Wang Jiexi merecía un golpe en su nariz solo por no verlo y dejarlo desperdiciarse así.

-Pero Tiny Herb ya tiene un Ghostblade-susurro inseguro y aun desconcertado el más joven.

-Es tu decision, el mundo competitivo es cruel-le aseguro.-Yo solo puedo decirte lo que veo. Es un riesgo es verdad, pero uno con posibilidades. Tu asesino es un callejón sin salida para ti si quieres quedarte en la escena profesional. En mi fiesta de nivelación falta uno… piénsalo. Únete a nosotros y pruebalo por ti mismo-le tendió la invitación despidiéndose del adolescente.

Esa noche en el décimo servidor nació un Demonio Fantasma, llamado One Inch Ash, su fama llegaría a ser tan infame como la de Lord Grim en el nuevo servidor. Los que jugaron alrededor de One Inch Ash, Lord Grim y sus compañeros nunca se imaginaron que un día ese misterioso Ghostblade se pararía en la cima de Gloria como la fiel mano derecha de la invencible Bruja de Tiny Herb muchas temporadas después, cuando los Viejos Dioses se hubieran convertido en leyenda y los nuevos se levantarán.

En aquel momento nadie pensó que estarían viendo el nacimiento del que un Día seria llamado el Dios de los Ghostblade. "El Demonio de La Bruja" leerían un día muchos años después los titulares sobre dos Dioses.

****

Ye Xiu dejo entrar a Wang Jiexi a su habitación esa noche.

-Felicidades por la victoria.

Le saludo. Wang Jiexi asintió en agradecimiento, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Senior Ye.

-¿El Gerente ya te dijo?

Le pregunto el de ojos desiguales. Ye Xiu asintió el tema de su nombre estaba solucionado. La gerencia había tenido que desembolsar bastante dinero y lamer bastante botas pero ya estaba solucionado. Lo manejarían como si Ye Qiu fuera su nombre artístico. La Alianza no quería perseguir el uso del nombre falso para no quedar como idiotas. Era Excelente por lo mismo y por que de hacerlo todos los logros de Ye Qiu se invalidaron incluyendo los tres campeonatos consecutivos que les consiguió y los convirtió en una dinastía. Además y lo más importante la "víctima" era el hermano gemelo de Ye Xiu y no tenia ningun interes en demandar a su hermano por robo de identidad. Ni siquiera le molestaba que Ye Xiu siguiera usando su nombre si quería.

-¿Como le va a Lord Grim?-preguntó cambiando de tema el capitán de Tiny Herb.

-¿Quieres verlo?-le pregunto divertido.

Jiexi asintió.

-Campo fijo… venga trae a Vaccaria-sonrió Ye Xiu divertido. Ahora que lo de su nombre estaba arreglado ya nada le impedía salir al campo con Tiny Herb, pero sabía que cuando eso pasara… una gran tormenta se desataría. Wang Jiexi también lo sabia pero no le importaba.

***

-Senior-Yifan llamo a la puerta de Ye Xiu desesperado.

-¿Que pasa?-Se frotó los ojos adormilado abriendo la puerta y viendo al joven con el cabello revuelto y cara de susto.

-Mire-le tendió la revista de E-Sport a su senior. Básicamente Era Excelente culpaba a Ye Xiu de su nefasto desempeño por irse como si estos no hubiesen sido los que lo echaron. Ye Xiu se esperaba algo asi, de echo se habían tardado, Desde que Ye Xiu se había ido el equipo había perdido partido tras partido e iban de mal en peor, el chico nuevo que manejaba a One Autumn Leaf, Sun Xiang, no era precisamente el mejor jugador de equipo y menos de un equipo tan… disonante como el Excelente Era actual. Para lavarse la culpa EE estaba insinuando que esto se debía a que Ye Xiu se había marchado en medio de la temporada dejándolos.

Yifan estaba furioso, del que hablaban mal era SU senior, el mismo senior que le dio un camino cuando sintió que ya no le quedaba ninguno. De pasar noches enteras jugando con el sabia la historia ya, gracias principalmente a Su Mucheng que jugaba con ellos de vez en cuando. Esos bastardos que trataron de obligar a su Senior a retirarse y ahora se atrevían a decir toda esa basura. No sabia que hacer pero quería hacer algo. El normalmente pacífico chico deseo poder golpear a todo EE por difamar a su Senior.

-Es solo basura Little Qiao. -sonrió sin prestarle importancia-¿para eso me despertaste?-Casi lloriqueo lo último en una queja.

-¿No le importa mayor? -pregunto tranquilizándose un poco el adolescente.

-No-se encogió de hombros-ahora relájate y ve a desayunar, probablemente aún no lo haces-dijo arreglando la chaqueta torcida del adolescente-Estúpido Wang no se da cuenta que esta chaqueta del equipo te queda grande, te hace ver mas flaco-se quejó con un suspiro. Yifan se sonrojo.-Anda ve a desayunar-lo despacho dispuesto a volver a dormir un rato más.

***

EE siguió con sus indirectas, culpando a Ye Qiu por todo, si llovía seguramente era culpa de Ye Xiu también para ellos. Y los fans de EE que querían un chivo expiatorio se subieron al tren culpando a su ex-capitán. Al menos aún no había salido que se había unido a Tiny Herb, olía a guerra una vez esto se supiera y solo era cuestión de tiempo. Había llegado al punto que los otros profesionales, se le acercaron a Ye Xiu preocupados por QQ, nada contentos por cómo EE estaba arrastrando su nombre por el fango.

Huang Shaotian fue obviamente el más vocal de lo sucio que le parecía que Excelente Era lo estuviera culpando por el hecho de que eran mediocres. Ye Xiu sonrió divertido, no tendría ni un momento de paz a los reclamos de PK cuando el chico rubio de Blue Rain supiera que se había unido a su archienemigo.

El mismo gerente del club se acerco a Ye Xiu preocupado, por los continuos ataques en las redes de los que Ye Xiu estaba siendo objetivo. Sabía la verdad y no le gustaba esta mierda que le estaban tirando a su nuevo jugador ni el daño intencionalmente a la reputación de este que el antiguo equipo le estaba haciendo.

-¿Como quieres que el club lo maneje?-le pregunto a Ye Xiu directamente. -El Club decidió estar a tu lado en cualquier decisión que tomes, ya sea guardar silencio o defenderte-le aseguro firme. Tiny Herb siempre estaba del lado de sus jugadores. En Tiny Herb eran una familia y ahora Ye Xiu era parte de esa familia.

Ye Xiu asintió. Si el club no le hubiese dado opciones entonces no hubiera cooperado pero un club que estaba dispuesto a poner su propia reputación en juego si el decidió guardar silencio merecía un poco más que su normal "no me importa lo que piensen de mi".

-Entonces organiza una entrevista con el reportero favorito del club-le dijo. Y el gerente asintió ante de procesar lo que Senior Ye había dicho y mirarlo en Shock.

-¿Darás una entrevista? ¿En persona?-pregunto incrédulo, incluso se limpio los oídos por si le estaban fallando.

-Si incluso haz que la entrevista sea envivo por las redes sociales de Tiny Herb. Y que Ojo grande este conmigo-se le ocurrió lo ultimo si iba a sufrir esto no lo haría solo. Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo por torturar a Ojo Grande antes de seguir su camino a la cafetería para desayunar con su nuevo equipo.

Se sentó junto a su pupilo y Yifan le sonrió con la energía de mil soles a su senior, mientras Yingjie sentado frente a Yifan le miraba más tímido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Déjame-Se quejó Ye Xiu, mientras Wang le arreglaba la chaqueta de Tiny Herb de nuevo. El otro estaba más nervioso que Ye Xiu.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-le pregunto por millonésima vez. -No Tienes que exponerte-le dijo sabiendo cuanto su senior apreciaba su privacidad.

-Para lo único que no estoy listo es para los gritos de Shaotian cuando me vea con esta chaqueta, pero lo superare-aseguro un poco divertido. -Relájate-Le ordenó arreglando la insignia del pecho de Wang que era obviamente la del equipo.-Se supone que estas aquí para ser mi apoyo, pero estas peor que yo-bufo.

El reportero los miró sin decir nada. Aún estaba procesando que frente así tenia a Dios Ye y a Dios Wang. El segundo no le impresionaba tanto, como el reportero del equipo había entrevistado muchas veces a Wang Jiexi, pero él sería el primer reportero en poder entrevistar al esquivo Dios Ye Qiu. Su ayudante terminó de configurar la cámara en el trípode con un cable a la computadora, la entrevista se transmitirá en directo por el Weibo de Tiny Herb. La entrevista era bastante informal, habían elegido una sala con sofás cómodos para hacerla. El entrevistador eligió sentarse en una butaca, los dos dioses estaban en un asiento de dos plazas, frente a ellos una mesa de café que solo tenía café para el reportero, el capitán Wang había elegido Te para el mismo y Dios Ye un chocolate caliente, no había esperado una bebida tan infantil para el Dios supremo de Gloria.

-Estamos listos-susurro Zhao Wen, el entrevistador. Los dos asintieron sentándose derechos. Ye Xiu respiro hondo mirando directo a la cámara que aún no comenzaba a transmitir. Zhao se sintió como un intruso y desvió la mirada cuando Wang tomó la mano de Ye Xiu por un momento apretándola para darle ánimos a este. Parecía decirle con su gesto "estoy contigo senior" y Zhao se sintió como si estuviera invadiendo un momento privado. El momento pasó rápidamente. Su asistente comenzó la cuenta regresiva para comenzar el directo. Zhao apretó la libreta en su mano y pronto estuvieron al aire.

A miles de seguidores del weibo de Tiny Herb les llego la notificación.

"Primera entrevista al nuevo miembro de Tiny Herb, Ye Qiu"

El video se comenzó a compartir como loco incluso los que no eran seguidores de Tiny Herb en segundos estaban sintonizando este directo.

-Hola a todos, Les habla Zhao Wen de E-Sport Home y hoy estoy en la casa de Tiny Herb, con el capitán del equipo y controlador de Vaccaria, Wang Jiexi-el de ojos desiguales saludo con un asentimiento amable.-Y El más reciente miembro de Tiny Herb, el legendario Ye Qiu, una vez controlador de One Autumn Leaf y capitán de Excelente Era. -El de ojos dorados y manos hermosas saludo a la cámara con una sonrisa un tanto pícara. Su belleza no era deslumbrante como la de Zhou Zekai, pero había algo en el que lo hacía hermoso aun así. Si los comparamos debería parecer sencillo comparado a la estrella de Samsara, pero no era asi, habia algo, tal vez sus ojos dorados, la mirada profunda, los pómulos altos, nadie estaba seguro de que era, pero era guapo. Internet era una locura por primera vez abiertamente podían ver la cara de Dios Ye y que cara, era un rostro esculpido por los ángeles. -Bienvenido a Tiny Herb, Senior Ye-le sonrió Zhao.

-Gracias-asintió Ye Xiu-sobre todo gracias a mi nuevo equipo que desde que llegué aquí en la ventana de transferencia de invierno, me han tratado como si hubieses sido parte de ellos toda la vida-sonrió mirando a Wang para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. El otro asintió suavemente.

-Oh si llegaste con la ventana de transferencia de invierno, ¿por que aun no te hemos visto salir con el resto del equipo? -pregunto Zhao.

-Bueno llegué dos días antes de que se cerrara la ventana de invierno, Tiny Herb es un equipo bien establecido tirarme al medio del ruedo antes de que creáramos una sinergia entre todos no sería ni productivo ni inteligente. Hemos estado usado este tiempo para conocernos como equipo primero-respondió Ye.

-¿Y qué tal te parece Tiny Herb Senior?-pregunto casi más como un fanático de Tiny Herb (que era) que como un reportero. Ye Xiu se estiró para tomar su vaso de chocolate caliente con sus dos manos y le dio un sorbo antes de ponerlo abajo y sonreír por primera vez a la cámara.

-Es como llegar a casa después de un largo tiempo. No me sentía tan en casa desde la 4temporada de Gloria-dijo y no pudo evitar mirar a ojo Grande Wang, este terco hombre que se había empeñado junto a Su Mucheng en salvar su Gloria.

-¿Dios Ye te estaremos viendo pronto jugar con Tiny Herb?

-No mucho esta temporada, estaré jugando como sustituto lo que resta de esta temporada y probablemente salga más en los Playoff, pero no me estarán viendo todo el tiempo en lo que resta de temporada, este es tiempo de ajustes para Vaccaria, para mi y para el resto del equipo-sonrió.

-Pero nuestros planes son que entre de lleno con todo en la 9na temporada-Habló por primera vez Wang Jiexi.-Tenemos muchos planes para el equipo y muchas posibilidades se abren ante nosotros.-aseguró a los fanáticos de Tiny Herb.

-Uhmm senior Ye-Zhao no quería hacer la pregunta pero estaba aquí para esto, Senior Ye estaba en Tiny Herb era todo lo que importaba, a quién demonios le importaba EE, pero sabía que debía hacer la pregunta- ¿Por qué dejar Excelente Era por Tiny Herb?-la pregunta le supo mal, como fanático de Tiny Herb para él era obvio que su equipo era mucho mejor para Senior Ye.

-Por qué Tiny Herb me dio la oportunidad de seguir jugando-dijo simplemente-Jiexi, la administración y todo Tiny Herb están seguro de que mi carrera no está acabada que puedo ayudarles a conseguir otro campeonato en la arena. Mi viejo equipo al que le deseo lo mejor-sonrió amablemente-No. Excelente Era, trajo a Sun Xiang para manejar a One Autumn Leaf pues consideraron que era una mejor opción. Y a mi me ofrecieron un puesto como entrenador. Estoy muy agradecido por que mi viejo equipo me siguiera teniendo en consideración pero tengo 25 años en este momento no estoy interesado en convertirme en un entrenador aun quiero seguir jugando-sonrió-Tambien quiero aprovechar para decir que respeto la decisión de Excelente Era, creo también que Sun Xiang es un joven talentoso con un gran futuro por delante.-Oh eso era como un golpe al hígado, mientras que Excelente Era había estado hablando mierdas de su ex-capitán, aquí se paraba dicho ex-capitán, con los mejores deseos y palabras bonitas para su viejo equipo.

-Entonces si no fuera por eso... ¿seguirías en Excelente Era?

-Creo que era cuestión de tiempo, Mis tres primeros años con Excelente Era siempre van a ser muy importantes para mi. Excelente Era me dio una oportunidad cuando la liga apenas nacía. Pero creo que tarde o temprano nuestra relación estaba destinada a acabar por diferencias ideológicas. Creo que es bastante obvio que como equipo, ya no estábamos funcionando en conjunto. En la arena donde me tocaba pelear solo mi desempeño a pesar de lo que quieran decir siempre a sido firme como demuestran los récord, más en la competencia por equipo éramos incapaces de sostenernos. Así que era una cuestión, de que yo me fuera o el resto del equipo- con excepción de Su Mucheng con quien siempre e trabajado perfectamente- fuera cambiado. Pretender que cambien a todo un equipo por un solo jugador es demasiado. Así que era obvio que eventualmente yo saldría del equipo-dijo tranquilamente como si estuviera bien con eso-Así que estoy agradecido con Tiny Herb por darme un equipo con el que puedo trabajar, no había sentido esta paz de saber que sin importar que siempre hay alguien en mi espalda, desde que Xuefeng, Mingkai, Tianran, Ming y Xiong se retiraron luego de la tercera temporada-Mencionó directamente al primer Excelente Era, los chicos con los que levantó una dinastía. -Si no fuera por Su Mucheng, a quien extraño mucho, esto hubiese pasado antes.-Aseguro directamente.

-Senior-le llamo Wang-¿es feliz en Tiny Herb?

Ye Xiu no había esperado esa pregunta viniendo de Wang Jiexi. Lo miro y asintió sonriendo.

-Extraño a MuMu, pero Si, si lo soy, gracias por pensar que sería bueno para tu equipo. -le dijo sinceramente-soy feliz aquí... incluso si me prohibiste fumar-lo acusó.

Wang Jiexi se rió Ye Xiu seguía furioso por eso.

-No me arrepiento de nada es por tu bien. Prohibido fumar, tienes que tener una dieta mejor estas muy flaco y mejores hábitos de sueño también-aseguró.

-Es como un padre insoportable-lo acusó con Zhao que rio de lo infantil que podría ser la expresión de Dios Ye en ese momento.

-Y tu eres como una madre irresponsable contigo misma. Hasta te preocupas por la dieta del pequeño Gao y Qiao pero ¿la tuya? Si te dejara vivirías de fideos instantáneos-le regaño.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Me gustan los fideos instantáneos.

-Eso es basura no comida-los dos discutían olvidándose de la cámara. Ye Xiu hizo una mueca.

-Soy mayor que tu.-le acusó.

-No me importa, mientras seas incapaz de cuidarte lo are yo-se negó a retroceder ojo Grande olvidándose también de la cámara. Ye Xiu se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado.

-Te acusare con los pollitos-le aseguro.

-Ja, ¿y que me van a hacer los niños? -Le reto.

-Abuso de poder.

-Soy el capitán-sonrió triunfante. Ye Xiu le saco la lengua. Zhao carraspeo divertido y de pronto ambos lo recordaron.

-Oh-susurraron incómodos.

-Siempre me trata así-se quejo Ye Xiu para diversion de Zhao, siendo el primero en recuperarse del momento incómodo-Y es por eso mismo que siento que estoy en casa. Desde el viejo Wu Xuefeng nadie se preocupaba por que demonios comía o si estaba durmiendo bien. Puede ser molesto pero es entrañable a la vez-sonrió a Wang. Wang le revolvió el cabello a su mayor antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Carraspeó incómodo desviando sus ojos desiguales y Ye Xiu se rió de él sin piedad.

-Senior Ye, si pudieras volver con Excelente Era... ¿lo harías? -Pregunto Zhao.

-No-dijo firmemente.-De Excelente Era lo único que extraño es mi pequeña Mumu, nada más.-dijo brutalmente sincero. -Los viejos recuerdos son eso, viejos recuerdos y están en el pasado, los buenos los añorare y los malos los desecharé. Mi presente y espero que mi futuro tambien, esten aqui en Tiny Herb.

-¿Dejaste el barco por que se hundía? Todos sabemos que a Excelente Era no le está yendo bien.

-Eso no es nuevo a Excelente Era no le va bien desde la cuarta temporada. Desde que el equipo original se retiró en casi su totalidad. Y aun así si no me fui en ese momento, creo que es más que claro que cuan bien o mal le estuviera yendo a mi equipo no fue nunca un factor para dejarlos. Deje el barco por que ellos querían que fuera un entrenador y no un jugador. Yo quería ser un jugador no un entrenador, así que era obvio que nuestros caminos debían divergir-dijo simplemente. -De lo contrario si Excelente Era hubiese seguido creyendo en mi como jugador, me hubiese quedado con ellos hasta el mismo final, así nuestro destino hubiese sido la relegación. Pero en el momento que dejaron de creer en mí como jugador, solo me quedo respetar su decisión y buscar mi propio camino hacia Gloria. Pues ese siempre a sido el mas grande deseo de mi corazón, jugar Gloria.

-¿No sientes que les debes algo?

-Campeones temporada 1, Campeones temporada 2, Campeones temporada 3, Segundo lugar temporada 4, Cuartos de final temporada 5, Playoff temporada 6, cuartos de final 7ma temporada, Les di tres campeonatos y mientras fui su capitán me asegure de llevarlos a los Playoff cada temporada, e incluso les di a One Autumn Leaf. One Autumn leaf no fue una cuenta creada por el Club, fue una cuenta que cree yo personalmente en el primer servidor de Gloria. Aniquilación del mal su lanza de plata, no fue un arma que creó el Club para él, fue un arma que creó mi mejor amigo para mi y que yo lleve al club. Así que tres campeonatos y la cuenta conocida como el Dios de la batalla. Si le debía algo a Excelente Era creo que a sido pagado con intereses. -dijo brutalmente sincero-así que soy libre para elegir mi camino y destino. Y yo eligo a Tiny Herb-dijo con firmeza. Wang Jiexi lo miro y sonrió.

No importa si su senior era mayor que el, el iba a proteger a este Senior no importaba que. Vengan con lo que quieran, Tiny Herb es más fuerte de lo que creen sobre todo ahora.

-¿Crees que puedes darle una dinastía a Tiny Herb?-Pregunto Zhao.

-Conmigo y Jiexi en el mismo equipo... Vamos a poner la alianza de cabeza-prometió divertido. Jiexi asintió chocando los cinco con su senior.

-Dios Ye Qiu...

-Ye Xiu. Ye Qiu a sido mi nombre artístico por muchos años pero e decidido usar mi verdadero nombre de ahora en adelante-se sacó del medio el tema de su nombre en ese momento.

-Entonces Dios Ye Xiu solo me queda decirle... Bienvenido a Tiny Herb.

-o-o-o-

**Weibo.**

_**_SuMucheng_:** hermano te deseo lo mejor en Tiny Herb.¡Pelea Duro! !No voy a ponértelo fácil!_

_**TinyWitch:** Gracias Diosa Mumu, lo cuidamos. Bienvenido a Tiny Herb Senior Ye._

_**TinyHerbthebest:** La pérdida de Excelente Era nuestra ganancia. Bienvenido Dios Ye._

La mayoría de los mensajes de parte de Tiny Herb eran de emoción y bienvenida a Dios Ye a su equipo.

_**_HuangShaotian_:** Que Mal gusto Lao Ye. (-.-") 凸. ¿ De tantos equipos tenías que elegir esas hierbas apestosas? Bueno pero al menos ahora tendrás un equipo decente. Te deseo lo mejor, la próxima vez que nos veamos te are PK para que te arrepientas de haberte ido con ellos, ahora PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK... Ver mas._

_**HuangYe:** Santo de la espada salvaje aparece. Esos son celos lo se, lo se. Mi HuangYe no está muerto del todo. Puede ser el tercero en discordia._

_**HuagYu:** Ríndete, Senior Ye es de Senior Wang. Y además nuestro santo de la espada siempre ha sido del capitán._

_**ElMonasteriodeBR:** Me da miedo las mujeres que siguen la alianza profesional de Gloria._

_**BlueRainthechampion:** Ellas y sus shippeos locos._

_**HanYe:** Me siento sucia pero estoy shippeando muy fuerte en este momento WangYe! Mi HanYe, te he fallado._

_**DaiYanqi:** No te sientas culpable hermana, simplemente admitamos la grandeza del WangYe yo acabo de renunciar al XiaoYe._

_**Thunderclanfan#1:** ¿Esta no es la novata de mi Thunderclap? ¡Que miedo! Capitán Xiao Shiqin por favor tenga cuidado de la novata del equipo._

_**DaiYanqi:** ヾ ( ＠゜ ▽ ゜＠）ノ_

_**HanYe:** Supongo que mi HanYe esta muerto ( ┬┬ ＿ ┬┬). Una vela por mi OTP. Y ahora brindemos por el triunfante WangYe._

_**WangYeForever:** Ja, tomen esa! ＼ (^ 。 ^ ＼ ) ¡ El WangYe es canon ahora!_

_**TinyHerbbestfan:** Nuestro Tiny Herb sí puede darle a Dios Ye un equipo de campeonato, no como EE. es obvio que Dios Ye sigue siendo el mejor. Pero el equipo de Excelente Era... ¿Se le puede llamar equipo a eso? Alguien que salve a Diosa Mucheng antes de que se hunda con ese titanic._

_**ExcelenteError:** Cállate Idiota no sabes nada. Ye Qiu es solo un traidor. Quedenselon, no nos hace falta. Sun Xiang es mejor que el. El es viejo y ya esta acabado._

_**TinyHerbbestfan:** Repite eso si tienes huevos, perro, PK en la arena ahora mismo. Dios Ye era lo único bueno que le quedaba a tu decadente equipo y lo dejaron ir._

_**_RBAllYe_:** ¿Alguien tomó nota de lo de "Darle una Dinastya? ¿Osea alguien ya tiene algún fic Mpreg con esta frase?_

_**ChuYunxiu:** Yo si tome nota. Si alguien tiene fic pase el link._

_**DaiYanqi:** Yo si tengo un Drabble *link* no pude evitarlo._

_**ChuYunxiu:** esto si es rápido y no mamadas. Las manos más rápidas de la liga. ¡Que los cielos te bendigan por esto!_

_**_SuMucheng_**:¡Oh si esta buenísimo!_

_**_RBAllYe_:**¡Puedo morir en paz ahora. Diosas salvajes de la alianza han aparecido en mi humilde estado!_

La mayoría de los profesionales dejaron mensajes de apoyo también como Shaotian y Mucheng. Y ni siquiera quisieron saber de qué hablaban las chicas que seguían Gloria ni tampoco de que hablaba la novata de Thunderclap. De hecho anotaron subconsciente mente tener cuidado con ella y prendieron una vela por Xiao Shinqi. Al parecer se había conseguido una mini Chu Yunxiu. Y aunque la combinación de Ye Xiu y wang Jiexi era algo de pesadilla para ellos, se alegraban de que al fin Ye Xiu tuviera un equipo de verdad que lo respaldara de nuevo. Las próximas temporadas prometían mucha emoción.

Se formaron muchos Hashtag como _#CapitanWangcuidaaDiosYe_ y hasta fanfic salvajes de los fans de gloria sobre Wang Jiexi y Ye Xiu aparecieron.

En el juego pronto se desató una guerra entre Herb Garden el gremio que apoyaba a Tiny Herb y Excelente Dinastya el gremio de Excelente Era. Algunos de los seguidores acusaban a Tiny Herb de robarles a su As, otros hablaban mierda de Ye Xiu considerándolo un traidor, pero sin importar cual de esas dos posiciones tomarán, los de Tiny Herb no estaban tomando mierda de ellos Ye Xiu era ahora de ellos y lo estaban defendiendo con ferocidad. Y no solo en el juego en las redes sociales también. Donde sea que alguien fuera a tirar mierda sobre Dios Ye, los fanáticos de Tiny Herb llegaban en oleadas a guerrear por el nuevo Dios que ahora pertenecía a ellos.

-o-o-o-o

No soy buena con los chat fic, asi que me costo bastante hacer la parte de "weibo" sorry por eso ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Pronto llegó el fin de semana All Star. La noticia de que Ye Xiu era Ye Qiu, y de su traspaso a Tinny Herb llegó muy tarde, pero aun así los fanáticos del equipo se habían esforzado por que ingresara al evento, como lo demostraba que en tan solo las dos semanas que transcurrieron desde la entrevista hasta el All Star Wekeend hubiera llegado al puesto 21, quedándose fuera por solo 5 puntos.

Los fanáticos de Tinny Herb no estaban felices, seguros de que de haber tenido una semana más podrían haber metido a su nuevo Dios en el All Star con la cuenta que estaba inscrito, el Battle Mage Euphorbia. Pero los hubiera no existían, así que Ye Xiu quedo fuera del evento y él estaba feliz por eso. ¡Ahh, la tan apreciada y amada paz!

Los veinticuatro All Star fueron Zhou Zekai y Jiang Botao de Samsara, Huang Shaotian, Yu Wenzhou y Yu Feng de Blue Rain; Wang Jiexi, Deng Fusheng y Li Yihui de Tinny Herb; Han Wenqing y Zhang Xinjie de Tyranny; Sun Xiang y Su Mucheng de Excellent Era; Lin Jingyan y Fang Rui de Wind Howl; Li Xuan y Wu Yuce de Void; Zou Yuan y Tan Hao de Hundred Blossoms; Chu Yunxiu y Li Hua de Misty Rain; Xiao Shiqin de Thunderclap; Yang Cong de 301 Degrees; Tian Sen de Royal Style y Zhao Yang de Seaside.

Aun si no era un All Star, para tristeza suya, Ye Xiu no pudo saltarse el evento. Como parte de Tinny Herb y jugador profesional no tuvo más remedio que ir, y casi lloro por esto para diversión de sus compañeros de equipo. Sin más, permaneció en el Stand de Tinny Herb, sentado a la izquierda de Wang Jiexi mientras Deng Fusheng, el vice-capitan de Tinny Herb, se sentaba a la derecha de este.

-No quiero estar aquí.-lloriqueó entre dientes pero sonrió a la cámara cuando enfoco el stand de Tinny Herb, saludando. Incluso podía ver algunos carteles con su nombre en el área donde se reunían los fanáticos de Tinny Herb.

El verde del uniforme hacía resaltar sus ojos dorados arrancando suspiros de muchos. Era la primera vez que Ye Xiu se mostraba abiertamente en un All Star, sin esconderse.

Los eventos del primer día comenzaron luego de la introducción de los veinticuatro All Star. El Rookie Challenge fue la primera actividad, como siempre, y la primera en subir al escenario, Dai Yanqi de Thunderclap. Retó a Chu Yunxiu, y eso no era raro. Como la única capitana de la liga, Yunxiu estaba acostumbrada a ser un ídolo para las nuevas jugadoras. Chu Yunxiu ganó sin sorpresas, pero su interacción con Dai Yanqi fue muy cálida y amable. Ambas bajaron del escenario hablando como viejas amigas. Esa era básicamente la esencia del Rookie Challenge.

Luego fue el turno de sus propios pollitos.

Gao Yingjie fue el segundo retador del día, su desafío para el mismísimo Wang Jiexi. Lo que siguió fue la batalla más emocionante entre dos brujas que se pudiera ver, ambos jugando en sus cuentas principales, Kind Tree para Gao Yingjie y Vaccaria de parte de Wang Jiexi.

Yingjie ganó, para sorpresa de todos menos de dos personas en el estadio. Yu Wenzhou y Ye Xiu que habían notado que Wang Jiexi había jugado con sus puntos de habilidad disminuidos para dejar ganar a su pupilo. Y Ye Xiu no pudo evitar admirar a Jiexi y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por el futuro de Tinny Herb, incluso su propia reputación.

-Viejo Lin, realmente elegiste a la persona indicada para Tinny Herb…-murmuro, recordando al primer capitán del equipo. Lin Jie no pudo haber dejado el equipo que él mismo creó en mejores manos.

Ye Xiu aplaudió de pie y Yifan, confiado aun si no sabía que pasaba lo siguió. Si su senior aplaudía de pie él también lo haría… ya preguntaría luego porque lo hacían.

El próximo fue el turno de Qiao Yifan, a quien Ye Xiu había hecho anotarse en el Rookie Challenge. Cuando el locutor lo nombró, Qiao Yifan sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ni siquiera sus piernas le querían responder. Miró en pánico a su mentor.

-Estás listo para esto.-le dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.-Solo recuerda todo lo que has aprendido. No importa si no ganas, aprende todo lo que puedas de él.-le recordó.

Yifan se sintió más seguro y asintió, respiró hondo una vez más y caminó hacia el escenario que pisaría por primera vez.

Ye Xiu se sintió orgulloso viendo caminar a su pequeño pollito hacia delante. Ya no se veía como alguien derrotado, ahora lucia como debería verse un joven que comenzaba la escena profesional de Glory, lleno de sueños y esperanzas.

Yifan se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando sus piernas no le fallaron ni temblaron como las de Bambie. Todos en su equipo lo miraban asombrados y desconcertados. O casi todos. Yingjie, que había vuelto a su asiento con Wang Jiexi, ya lo sabía y miraba preocupado pero esperanzado a su amigo. No se contuvo gritando su apoyo para él.

Todos creían que Yifan era el chico de los recados exclusivos de Ye Xiu, no lo creían capaz de más, pero Yingjie se había unido muchas noches a ellos y los había visto entrenar duro. Yifan no era un chico de los recados, su Yifan era un jugador profesional que ponía su alma para cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho una vez. Siempre jugar juntos.

-¡Ve, Yifan!-gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones el normalmente tímido e inseguro chico.

Wang Jiexi no había esperado esa explosión de su pupilo. Enarcó una ceja mirando a Ye Xiu, sabiendo que debía estar detrás de eso. El muy descarado solo le sonrió pícaramente.

-Mi pollito quería jugar-le dijo. Jiexi asintió.

-Entonces que juegue.-respondió mirando al escenario, interesado en que habría hecho Ye Xiu con el mediocre asesino de su equipo.

-Me gustaría retar a senior Li Xuan.-anuncio Yifan al micrófono cuando el maestro de ceremonias le pregunto a quien retaría.

El capitán de Void, el fantasma de matrices número uno de Gloria. Wang Jiexi estaba desconcertado, y desconcertarlo no era algo fácil de lograr. Pero no era el único, todos en Tinny Herb, menos su propio pupilo, estaban igual de confundidos.

-¿El chico es fan de Li Xuan? -preguntó Liu Fei, la única chica del equipo.

-Recientemente.-sonrió Yingjie, misterioso y envalentonado, creyendo en Yifan.

-Eres una mala influencia.-le dijo Jiexien voz baja a Ye Xiu, mirando a su pupilo.

Ye Xiu soltó una carcajada.

-Eres tú quien acaba de darle una inyección de confianza en sí mismo, no me culpes a mí.-se rio.

-Espero que senior pueda guiarme.-le decía Yifan en ese momento a Li Xuan cuando se dieron la mano en el escenario.-Mi meta es ser tan buen Ghostblade como Senior.-dijo más firmemente.

Li Xuan le sonrió al chico. Era encantador y obviamente estaba nervioso, pero él no se confiaba; no después de ver lo que el otro novato de Tinny Herb le había hecho a Vaccaria. Li Xuan estaba en guardia.

Ambos jugadores entraron a sus cabinas y sus personajes se cargaron.

Si el desconcierto de su equipo no era suficiente ante el hecho de que el chico de los recados hubiera retado a Li Xuan, cuando el avatar que cargo del lado de Yifan fue también un Demonio Fantasma, sus mentes solo estallaron, sin entender qué demonios estaba haciendo el chico.

Iba a arrastrar el nombre de Tinny Herb por el fango. El chico jugaba un asesino, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Suficiente.-silenció Jiexi el alboroto del equipo.

Incluso él estaba desconcertado, pero basado en los ánimos y la sonrisa emocionada de Yingjie, y la sonrisa sabionda de Ye Xiu, adivino que esta no era la primera vez que el chico usaba un Ghostblade. También estaba seguro de que esto tenía todo que ver con Ye Xiu.

Miró la batalla, interesado por saber que pasaría a continuación.

Yifan había elegido un fantasma de matrices; Li Xuan había elegido un fantasma de espada, lo que era más sabio y lógico para un 1 vs 1. Pero Ye Xiu no parecía preocupado.

-Un Fantasma de matrices contra un fantasma de espadas.-no pudo evitar comentarle Jiexi a Ye Xiu.

-Por ahora un fantasma de espadas no es una opción para Yifan, aún es muy pronto. Pero solo por ahora.-añadió el de ojos dorados, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jiexi no pregunto más y volvió su atención al combate.

Sorprendentemente, Li Xuan fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, pero Yifan estaba preparado. Para una clase de apoyo, como el Fantasma de Matrices, un 1 vs 1, donde el adversario podía acosarlo e interrumpir sus movimientos era una pesadilla. Pero combate tras combate contra Sister Rou, Bro Bao y Senior Ye lo habían preparado para eso.

Yifan se las estaba arreglando con un control del campo odiosamente bueno que impedía que el otro llegara a él. Golpe tas golpe, matriz tras matriz: su control del campo era una delicia de ver. La gente gritaba, sobre todo los fanáticos de Ghostblade. Tinny Herb estaba mudo.

¿Desde cuándo el chico de los recados era tan bueno que podía jugar de esa forma con un All Star? Jiexi estaba aún más asombrado por las decisiones que estaban tomando en plena batalla por el novato de su equipo. De Li Xuan no era sorprendente, era un profesional con experiencia, pero su propio novato… incluso él no lo vio venir.

La vida de ambos descendía de forma constante, uniforme, y el mana se quemaba aún más rápido que su vida.

El 90% de las decisiones de Yifan fueron asombrosamente acertadas, pero ese 10% de errores del novato fueron suficientes para que Li Xuan lograra pegarse como una lapa e impedirle actuar. Yifan no tuvo más remedio que activar el festival fantasma y luego enredarse en una pelea intensa pero corta, que acabo con su muerte.

Al final, el demonio fantasma de Li Xuan, con 11% de vida y 4% de mana fue el último de pie en el campo de batalla. Pero con solo 4% de Mana y varios debuff de las matrices fantasma aun sobre él, en un partido real estaría muerto. Si fuera una arena de grupo, al siguiente jugador no le costaría nada matarlo, pues si fuera una batalla por equipo ningún healer se molestaría en gastar mana en él. Con solo ese 4% de mana, a Li Xuan le quedaría un último ataque desesperado antes de caer si tenía suerte.

Es decir, a pesar de su derrota Yifan lo había hecho perfectamente.

Yingjie gritaba sin pudor por su amigo. Ye Xiu, con una sonrisa serena, también aplaudía. Al fin, Wang Diesi reaccionó aplaudiendo y con él, el resto del equipo salió de su estupor.

Li Xuan y Yifan se volvieron a encontrar en el centro de la tarima, dándose la mano.

-Gracias por sus enseñanzas, mayor.-hizo una reverencia, muy respetuoso. Li Xuan le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Los novatos de Tinny Herb éste año son aterradores.-comentó.-Ansió ver a este pequeño en el escenario profesional pronto. Eres un buen Demonio fantasma.-lo felicitó.

Era más que bueno pensó, Li Xuan para sí mismo. Con un fantasma de matrices se había mantenido al día contra un fantasma de espada. Eso no era una tarea sencilla, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. En unos años este niño seria aterrador y se preguntó si podría robarlo de Tinny Herb. Al chico le iría bien en Void, bajo su tutela y la de de Yu Wuce.

-Eh, Lao Wang, mándalo alguna vez contra Void.-pidió descaradamente mientras Yifan negaba sonrojado. Se veía perdido y totalmente cohibido entre él y el comentarista. ¡Ah, estos novatos de Tinny Herb tan talentosos pero tan tímidos!

Qiao Yifan volvió a su asiento en el área de Tinny Herb. Wang Jiexi asintió en su dirección con una mirada amable y analítica, como si viera de verdad a Yifan por primera vez. Ye Xiu le sonrió orgulloso a su pollito, buen trabajo novato. Yingjie lo abrazó con fuerza como si Yifan acabará de ganar el mismo campeonato.

-¡Tan genial!-dijo la bruja más joven, emocionado.

-Perdí.-le recordó a Yingjie pero a éste no le importo y fingió que no lo escucho.

Esto era lo mejor que había visto luchar a Yifan. ¿Que importaba si no gano? Demostró su potencial ante todos, había peleado maravillosamente. Él lo sabía… siempre supo lo que Yifan tenía en él. El resto del equipo aún estaba procesando todo mientras Yifan se sentaba nuevamente cuando Yingjie lo soltó. Ye Xiu palmeó la espalda del junior.

Luego de Yifan fue el turno de Tan Hao, de Hundred Blossom, que retó a Lin Jingyan, el alborotador número uno de la liga y capitán de Wind Howl. Tan Hao aseguró antes de comenzar el duelo que "el junior superaría al Senior" y solicitó que ambos usaran sus cuentas oficiales.

Él usó a su alborotador Delilo, mientras Lin Jingyan uso a su propio alborotador, la cuenta nivel Dios Demon Subduer. Lin Jingyan había debutado en la segunda temporada de la liga, un año después que Ye Xiu, uno antes que Wang Jiexi, pero aun si debuto un año después que Ye Xiu, era en realidad un año mayor que éste.

Tan Hao lo abrumó y logró ganar el combate. Fue incomodo de ver para Ye Xiu y los generales de las primeras generaciones. No mejoro nada que cuando Lin Jingyan felicitó al muchacho que había debutado en la séptima temporada, como Sun Xiang, éste volviera a repetir "el Junior supera al senior".

-Lao Lin…-suspiró Ye Xiu con pesar.-La próxima vez que juguemos contra el equipo de ese chico ponme en la arena.-pidió, queriendo darle una paliza.

Ya había ganado, ¿era necesario que humillara al viejo Lin de esa forma? Estúpido mocoso mal agradecido que seguramente aprendió a ser un alborotador como todo alborotador de la liga, mirando los videos del viejo Lin, que fue quien pusó a los alborotadores en el mapa, que creó la primera cuenta nivel dios de un alborotador.

Wang Jiexi asintió, entendiendo el sentir de Ye Xiu. Este soberbio novato no sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada. Tenía el talento, era indudable, si no, no hubiera podido vencer al viejo Lin por mucho que sus años de declive hubieran comenzando. Pero le iría mejor sin una boca tan venenosa capaz de jalar tanto agro.

Luego fue el turno de Sun Xiang, el mejor novato de la séptima temporada, actual controlador de One Autumn Leaf y capitán de Excelente Era. Ye Xiu se tensó.

-¿Crees que te reté?-preguntó Wang Jiexi, conteniendo el impulso de tomar la mano de Ye Xiu para tranquilizarlo al sentirlo tenso.

-No lo creo. No sería conveniente para él. Si pierde contra mi, Exclente Era tendría un motín en sus manos.-susurró, pero aun así el chico era demasiado orgulloso y medio estúpido: había un pequeño por ciento de probabilidad de que lo hiciera.

Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar reto a Han Wenqin para resolver el largo problema entre One Auntumn Leaf y Desert Dust.

-Pondré una vela por ese pobre niño. Eligió un mal rival.-negó Ye Xiu con la cabeza.

-No lo subestimes.-le recordó Wang Jiexi. Sun Xiang tenía un talento que era innegable.

-No lo hago, sé que es talentoso. Un día estará en la cima, pero solo hay otra persona además de mí que conozca tan bien a One Autumn Leaf, alguien que lo ha enfrentado incluso desde antes de que la alianza profesional existiera.-le recordó.

Y Wang entendió en ese momento. Desde el primer servidor Desert Dust y One Autumn Leaf habían comenzado su larga rivalidad.

-Nada está escrito en piedra. Puede ganar, pero… ha elegido el peor rival posible para intentar su victoria.

Y justo como lo dijo Ye Xiu, poco después Sun Xiang y One Autumn Leaf cayeron ante el emperador de la lucha, y como si no fuera suficiente, Han Wenqin lo enterró cuando dijo, riéndose, y sin referirse solo a Sun Xiang, sino también a Tan Hao: "Ja, ja… los niños quieren un cambio en las dinastías, pero todavía están demasiado verdes".

-El viejo Han, como siempre, no perdona. Definitivamente es el rey tirano.-negó Ye Xiu divertido con la cabeza.

Y entonces, para terminar de fastidiar, Han Wenqing se atrevió a añadir:

-No está mal. Jugaste bastante bien. Ser capaz de golpear con precisión un Golpe al Cielo desde atrás es algo que pocas personas pueden hacer. Increíble."-al escucharlo hablar sin habitual tono duro, serio, supo que lo que seguiría no sería bueno… para él.- Pero de haber sido Ye Xiu, al menos no se habría perdido ese Dragón Elevándose.

Luego de decir eso, se dio la vuelta y salió.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-exclamó en un susurro Ye Xiu cuando el viejo Han le lanzó eso. Fingió demencia, tratando de evitar esconderse detrás de Wang Jiexi cuando la cámara enfocó el Stand de TIny Herb, y Jiexi contuvo la risa pasándole una botella de agua, a la que se aferró tomando de ella como si no hubiera escuchado a Han Wenqin.

El desafío de novatos termino con Yu Nian de Samsara retando a su propio capitán, Zhou Zekai. Ambos eran tiradores, y Zhou Zekai ganó para sorpresa de nadie.

-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche, en el hotel, Wang Jiexi miro a su compañero de habitación cuando este salió de ducharse.

-¿Ghostblade? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Ye Xiu, en pantalones cortos, siguió secándose el cabello con la toalla tranquilamente.

-Más bien, ¿cómo se te ocurrió a ti darle un asesino? ¿Estás senil ya? Sus habilidades se desperdician en esa clase. Yifan tiene una gran conciencia y control del campo, y su toma de decisiones bajo presión es muy buena para un novato. Los rol de soporte son mejores para él. Viéndolo supe que sería un buen demonio fantasma, así que se lo recomendé. El resto fue su propio duro trabajo.-le respondió finalmente, sentándose en su propia cama en la habitación doble del hotel.

-Sabía que tenía talento, pero no tenía el tiempo de nutrirlo y realmente lo descuide.-admitió Wang Jiexi.

-Lo bueno es que ahora me tienes a mí para cubrir lo que se te escapé a ti.-respondió desvergonzadamente.

Jiexi sonrió divertido, levantándose y entrando al baño para ducharse. Era bueno tener a alguien más que le ayudará a cuidar de Tinny Herb. Era bueno ya no tener todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Se sentía más ligero que alguien te ayudará a llevar esa carga.

-0-0-0-

Me encanta hacer brillar a mi bebe Yifan. Por cierto las partes en cursiva son extractos textuales del libro XD


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El segundo día de All-Star comenzó con los mini-juegos. Primero Hurdles, ganado por Zhou Zekai. Seguido por High Jump. Su Mucheng era la estrella de ese mini juego, y del publico eligió a Tang Rou y a su amiga Cheng Guo junto a otros dos chicos para el evento.

Hubo un momento muy lindo entre Mucheng y la amiga de Tang Rou, que era fan de MuMu, mientras Tang Rou sonrió con calma, pues ya conocía a Mucheng de jugar con ella y Ye Xiu en el décimo servidor. Luego se unieron los otros jugadores Pro que participaron en el evento, tres al lado de Mucheng contra los cuatro jugadores del público.

Su Mucheng no pudo evitar emocionarse como una niña cuando de Tinny Herb se unió Ye Xiu, caminando hacia delante. Era la primera aparición de Ye Xiu como representante del equipo en algún tipo de juego oficial, incluso si esto era solo un mini-juego en el All Star Wekeend.

Mucheng no se contuvo de abrazarlo y Ye Xiu rió, devolviéndole el abrazo. Los fanáticos gritaron al ver a estos dos jugadores de nuevo juntos. Ye Xiu había esperado hasta el final para evitar al Maestro de ceremonias y su micrófono, y se apresuró a la cabina de jugadores para no ser interrogado. Su Mucheng lo siguió alegremente.

Pronto los personajes se cargaron en el campo de batalla, Dancing Rain por parte de Su Mucheng y aunque Euphorbia, el mago de batalla, era otro avatar el jugador era el mismo que siempre camino a su lado. No importaba si no era One Autumn Leaf, Ye Xiu, sin importar que clase o que personaje jugará, era el jugador con quien ella siempre quiso caminar.

El juego comenzó, los profesionales estaban muy avergonzados de acosar a los novatos del público, así que compitieron entre ellos, convirtiéndolo en una guerra de guerrillas entre los otros dos pro por un lado y Su Mucheng y Ye Xiu del otro.

Incluso si el mago de batalla era diferente, los fanáticos de Glory no pudieron evitar gritar al ver al dúo. Un mago de batalla siempre estado junto a Dancing Rain, para ellos había sido doloroso ver como esto ya no pasaba, que Su Mucheng ya no iba a la arena de equipo y solo jugaba partidos individuales, y las pocas veces que había ido a la arena de equipo ella y One Autumn Leaf de Sun Xiang no se compenetraban.

Pero ahí, con ese otro mago de batalla, controlado por Ye Xiu, jugando maravillosamente con ella, se sentía como debió ser siempre. La artillera y el mago de batalla acosaron a los otros dos Pro sacándoles muchísima ventaja. En el último escalón, ambos se detuvieron antes de llegar a la cima, y el mago hizo un gesto a la artillera para que subiera primero, dejándola ganar, pero ella se negó.

Entonces, ambos personajes de dos equipos diferentes se dieron la mano e hicieron el último salto juntos, llegando a la cima a la vez. El estadio rugió de placer. El mago de batalla de Tinny Herb, Ye Xiu, y la Artillera de Excelente Era, Su Mucheng habían ganado el juego.

Los otros dos profesionales llegaron poco después. Solo entonces, Su Mucheng y Ye Xiu notaron que abajo, entre los no profesionales, se había armado una pelea. Uno de los chicos, un Sharpshooter, que lo había estado haciendo muy mal, atacó a los otros tres participantes para hacerlos caer, y fue un grave error, porque cuando ataco al personaje de Cheng Guo, Tang Rou no tomó su mierda, saltando de la plataforma en que estaba y dándole una paliza.

Después de todo, ella había aprendido personalmente de Ye Xiu a jugar un mago de batalla, agresiva sin retroceder. Luego de que lo mató, comenzó a subir de nuevo con calma ayudando a Cheng Guo paso a paso hasta la cima. Era una muestra de amistad demasiado tierna, como lo habían sido Ye Xiu y Su Mucheng saltando a la vez a la cima de la mano. Fue el mini juego más bonito.

Luego siguió el evento de Targets con Huang Shaotian como estrella y obviamente éste ganó. El evento que le siguió fue el de Player vs Pro; y Tang Rou tuvo la suerte de ser elegida de nuevo y su rival fue Du Ming de Samsara. Ye Xiu se enderezo interesado y con una sonrisa.

-Esa es uno de mis pollitos.-le dijo a Wang Jiexi.

-¿Tu banda de inadaptados del décimo servidor?-Preguntó con interés, y Ye Xiu asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Mírala bien, es la hija perdida del viejo Han.-le aseguró.

Y bien que lo parecía, tuvo que admitir Wang Jiexi viéndola luchar, aunque también había mucho de Ye Xiu en ella. Pero el evento se descontrolo cuando Du Ming y Tang Rou que se seguían retando mutuamente.

-Tienes razón… esa chica no sabe retroceder, como Senior Han.-dijo Wang Jiexi un poco divertido.

-Du Ming, tonto.-suspiró Ye Xiu.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que pararse a ir por su propio pollito terco. Tang Rou no quería dejar de jugar, así que Ye Xiu le sonrió a Du Ming y le dijo amablemente _"Si sigues retándola a duelo, tu próximo rival seré yo"_. Y santo remedio. Du Ming cerró el pico luego del último duelo y Ye Xiu pudo arrastrar a su pollito fuera del escenario.

Tang Rou había abierto sus ojos a un nuevo mundo. Antes solo quería vencer a Ye Xiu, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había un montón de gente con la que sería emocionante luchar.

Ye Xiu se llevó a la chica con él al stand de Tinny Herb, inconscientemente, donde Yifan, que ya la conocía del juego, la saludo. Wang Jiexi, aprovechándose descaradamente de eso, la invitó a hacer una prueba para el campo de entrenamiento del equipo.

En el tercer y último día se celebró el All-Star Competitions, donde ganó el equipo A. Pero era en el equipo B donde había estado Tinny Herb, así que Ye Xiu se burló un poco de Wang Jiexi, que había sido golpeado al polvo por un rayo satelital de MuMu.

-Anoté su advertencia de lo que me pasara si te maltrató.-le molesto de vuelta a Ye Xiu, que se sonrojó.

-o-o-o-

De vuelta en la base de Tinny Herb, un par de días después del All-Star, era tiempo de volver al entrenamiento normal del equipo. Ye Xiu incluso tuvo la decencia de unirse a la sala principal a practicar. Jiexi camino alrededor de la sala, mirándolos. El Lord Grim de Ye Xiu aún se nivelaba con su grupito de inadaptados, y notó que el demonio fantasma no estaba en el grupo. Curioso, se acercó a Yifan para encontrárselo haciendo la rutina de entrenamiento con su asesino, como siempre.

-¿Tienes tu cuenta de demonio fantasma?-Yifan se sobresaltó, pero asintió a la pregunta.-Bien. Úsala, sigue nivelando y familiarizándote con ella. Acompaña a Lord Grim. Y cuando no tengas tiempo, dásela al gremio para que sigan nivelándola.-ordenó.

Podía pasar por alto el capricho de Ye Xiu por nivelar a Lord Grim el mismo, primero porque era Ye Xiu, segundo porque era un no especializado, lo que lo hacia una clase muy difícil de jugar, pero un Demonio fantasma era una clase más común en Glory. Otro podía hacer el tedioso trabajo de nivelar la cuenta por él.

Obediente, Yifan sacó la tarjeta de asesino e inserto su propia tarjeta para iniciar sesión con One Inch Ash. Yingjie sonrió, viéndolo de reojo. Jiexi lo notó, así que dejó a Yifan y se dirigió a su propio futuro sucesor para supervisarlo.

-o-o-o-

-Yifan.-llamó Jiexi al joven que se detuvo de inmediato, acercándose a su capitán obediente y un tanto curioso por ser llamado.

Su capitán le entregó una tarjeta de cuenta.

-Rangoon Creeper.-le dijo y Yifan parpadeó desconcertado, con la tarjeta en la mano.

Esa era la cuenta principal de Demonio Fantasma de Tinny Herb.

-Úsala para practicar con Yingjie.-le despachó simplemente.

Yingjie, que esperaba a su amigo a un lado, sonrió enormemente. Yifan lo miró, aun confuso y asombrado. Yingjie lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró emocionado a la sala de práctica, casi empujándolo al asiento junto al suyo e insertando su propia tarjeta de cuenta para invitar a Rangoon Creeper a jugar con Kind Tree.

"Witch-Ghost". Una Bruja y un Demonio. Las palabras de Ye Xiu resonaban aun en la mente de Jiexi. Ese podía ser un futuro interesante para Tinny Herb, admitió para sí mismo. Pero antes de seguir pensando en el futuro había trabajo que debía hacer. Ahora debía preocuparse por sí mismo y mejorar la sinergia de Vaccaria con Lord Grim.

El futuro de Tinny Herb podía llegar a ser Bruja-Fantasma, pero su presente seguía siendo Bruja-No especializado.

-o-o-o-

Tinny Herb ya tenía su lugar asegurado en los Play off, su puntuación estaba muy arriba en la tabla como para caer fuera a esas alturas.

Wang Jiexi miró preocupado a Ye Xiu, que jugaba con la tarjeta de cuenta de Euphorbia en sus dedos. Había algo extraño en ver al libro de texto de Glory vestir el uniforme verde de Tinny Herb en un partido oficial, pero de cierto modo Jiexi sentía que era correcto. Se sentía bien y un tanto posesivo.

-¿Estas bien?-no pudo evitar preguntar, dando un paso hacia Ye Xiu. El de ojos dorados bufó por lo ridículo de la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que sí.-respondió un tanto divertido.

En realidad llevaba más tiempo que Jiexi haciendo esto. Incluso si ahora lo hacía abiertamente y estaba usando otro uniforme, esto seguía siendo Glory y hoy sería su primer día jugando para Tinny Herb oficialmente.

A Jiexi le preocupaba que se sintiera cómodo, y de cierto modo, el de ojos dorados encontraba eso un poco entrañable.

-Hagamos esto. Pequeño Gao, ¿estás listo?-le preguntó Ye Xiu a la bruja más joven desviando la atención hacia él. Gao Yinjie y su Kind Tree jugarían hoy. El chico, que ya estaba pálido, se puso aún más pálido pero asintió tratando de parecer firme sin éxito. Parecía que sufriría un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento.

Jiexi había sido muy cuidadoso sobre en qué juegos ponía al chico y en cuales no, para evitar que enfrentara el bloque de novatos.

-Esa es la actitud.-decidió ayudar Ye Xiu.-Debes convertirte en una bruja fuerte como Jiexi o no te daré a mi pollito.-le advirtió.

Listo el chico que hacía unos segundos estaba pálido como un muerto ahora estaba rojo como un tomate, tratando de que sus ojos no lo traicionaran, desviándose hacia Yifan.

-Senior…-balbuceó sonrojado. Todos sabían que el otro novato era el "pollito" de Dios Ye. Dicho Pollito también se puso rojo, mientras Ye Xiu se reía de los dos jóvenes y Jiexi negaba con la cabeza, divertido. Estarían bien.

La alineación de Tinny Herb de ese día fue presentada.

Clase: Caballero, Nombre: Angelica, Jugador: Deng Fusheng.

Clase: Paladin, Nombre: Aweto, Jugador: Yuan Baiquing.

Clase: Bruja, Nombre: Vaccaria, Jugador: Wang Jiexi.

Clase: Bruja, Nombre: Kind Tree, Jugador: Gao Yingjie.

Clase: Mago de Batalla, Nombre: Euphorbia, Jugador: Ye Xiu.

Clase: Maestro de Espada, Nombre: Flying Sword, Jugador: Liu Xiobae.

-Senior…-susurro Yifan cuando iban a salir, tratando de decirle algo a Ye Xiu sin llamar la atención de los demás.

No tuvo necesidad de decirlo. Ye Xiu ya lo sabía.

-Tranquilo, cuidare de esas dos brujas.-le prometió a Yifan.

Yifan no pudo evitar el ligero sonrojo que coloreo sus mejillas y orejas, pero asintió satisfecho antes de salir con el resto del equipo al estadio local de Tinny Herb.

-o-o-o-

No había razón para detallar como fue aplastado el pobre equipo Void por la nueva combinación, (sacada de la peor pesadilla posible para un jugador), de Tinny Herb. 2-8 fue el marcador final. Void ganó 2 puntos en la arena individual, para luego ser aplastados en la arena grupal donde Ye Xiu hizo un 2.5 a 1; luego, Wang Jiexi, como segundo jugador de la arena de grupo terminó de aplastar al pobre Yu Wuce que era el ancla de la arena de grupo por parte de void.

En la competencia por equipo no les fue mejor.

Con Ye Xiu ahí, Vaccaria jugo sin límites ni preocupaciones. El mago floreció mientras Ye Xiu se encargaba del resto de Tinny Herb. Antes, Wang Jiexi siempre se tenía que contener porque su equipo no podía seguirle el ritmo y era un peligro real que se desmoronaran sin él, pero con Ye Xiu ahí no tuvo de que preocuparse. Podía jugar a su propio ritmo y ser el "mago" mientras su compañero, con su juego sólido y simple, se encargaba de que Tinny Herb siguiera avanzando a su propio ritmo, seguro y firme, hacia la victoria.

Ye Xiu demostró que aun sin One Autumn Leaf seguía siendo el mejor mago de batalla de la liga profesional. Su DPS era simplemente explosivo, su estilo no era el más bonito, florido o llamativo; él nunca había sido así, pero era el más efectivo, conciso, simple y preciso.

Con un equipo que en realidad lo apoyaba y estaba ahí para proteger sus espaldas, el mago de batalla de Tinny Herb era imparable. Los que seguían la liga desde sus inicios sentían que volvían a ver a un Dios perdido. Así era One Autumn Leaf cuando tenía un equipo que lo respaldaba, imparable, tiránico. Era un Dios que se vio opacado desde la cuarta temporada por un equipo mediocre, pero ya no más, pues le habían dado un equipo a su altura finalmente.

-o-o-o-

Yifan estaba emocionado. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su capitán, Wang Jiexi, jugar como el "mago" y ahora que lo veía podía comprender claramente cuanto se contenía y sacrificaba por el bien de Tinny Herb.

Fue en ese momento que comprendió cuanto amaba su capitán al equipo.

Y Yingjie, su hermoso Yingjie, simplemente estaba floreciendo hermosamente a un ritmo imparable en el campo de batalla. Cualquiera que trataba de acercarse a la bruja más joven se encontraba prontamente bloqueado por el mago de batalla o el caballero del equipo. El sexto jugador de Tinny Herb nunca tuvo oportunidad para subir al escenario. Fue una masacre total.

-La próxima temporada me parare en el escenario con ustedes. Solo espera por mí, Yingjie.-se prometió a si mismo con firmeza el joven que los veía sin perder detalle.

Él quería ser el demonio fantasma que se parara junto a la bruja más joven un día, como un apoyo confiable y sólido. Como un igual, como hacia ahora Dios Ye con Dios Wang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Tiny Herb tuvo una cena pequeña que se sintió como una celebración, y en cierta forma lo era. Celebraban el primer juego oficial de Ye Xiu con ellos. La noche era bastante bulliciosa mientras se pasaban comida de un lado a otro de la larga mesa, con todos los miembros tanto del equipo principal como de reserva reunidos en ella.

-¿Cómo se siente estar de vuelta al escenario, senior?-preguntó Liu Fei, la única mujer del equipo, que jugaba un Sharpshooter, Red Leaves.

-Cómo volver a mi lugar natural.-bromeó Ye Xiu, sirviéndose un poco más de papas en su plato.-¿Y tú, Jiexi? ¿Qué se siente sacar al mago de paseo?

-Cómo volver a mi lugar natural.-bromeó el otro, robándole las palabras y haciendo reír a los más jóvenes.

Su capitán también podía ser descarado cuando quería.

-La próxima temporada te apoyare desde la arena, de pie a tu lado.-le susurró en voz baja, en un momento de valentía, Yifan a Yingjie.

Casi lo había dicho en su oído, por lo que nadie más lo escuchó. Las orejas de Yingjie se sonrojaron pero su sonrisa fue enorme mientras asentía, creyendo completamente en su compañero. Haría que Kind Tree fuera más fuerte, así podría proteger a Yifan la próxima temporada, porque no tenía duda de que cumpliría su promesa. Estaba decidido a hacerse más fuerte para cuando ese momento llegará.

-o-o-o-

Solo dos días después del primer juego de Tiny Herb contra Void, Ye Xiu iba pasando casualmente por el pasillo frente a la oficina del director cuando una conversación llamó su atención.

-No. Diles que no. Simplemente no van a molestar a Ye Xiu con esas tonterías.-la voz de Wang Jiexi era firme, lo que llamó su atención.

-¿Molestarme con qué?-preguntó, entrando sin llamar a la puerta con bastante descaro. Había escuchado su nombre, eso le daba derecho a entrar.

-Nada.-el gerente y Jiexi hablaron a la vez, tratando de esconder unos papeles detrás de ellos.

Ye Xiu solo arqueo una ceja, mirando directamente con sus ojos dorados los ojos desiguales de Jiexi. Unos momentos después, el controlador de Vaccaria se rindió.

-Una oferta de publicidad.-confesó finalmente con un suspiro.-No es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte, lo estamos rechazan.-le prometió. El gerente se apresuró a asentir.

-¿De qué es?-preguntó solo por curiosidad.

-Una compañía de tabletas electrónicas de alta gama.-le respondió el gerente después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Hmm.-Ye Xiu lo pensó y asintió.-Lo hare con una condición.-sonrió y Wang sintió un escalofrío de temor trepar por su columna vertebral.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el gerente sin creerse su buena suerte.

-Yifan, Yingjie y Wang, los tres al menos tienen que salir conmigo.-dijo con pura maldad.

Serviría para que Yingjie ganará confianza en sí mismo, para que los fans se familiarizaran más con Yifan, y para molestar a Ojo Grande de paso: no podía ser más perfecto ni aunque lo intentara.

-o-o-o-

Ye Xiu nunca antes había hecho publicidad para nada, pero ahora que la estaba haciendo estaba comenzando a desarrollar aceleradamente un gran respeto por Zhou Zekai y Su Mucheng que hacían esto todo el tiempo.

Yifan y Yingjie parecían cachorros perdidos entre los maquillistas que los torturaban. Él quería desesperadamente fumar un cigarro para ayudar a sus nervios, y solo Wang Jiexi se veía perfectamente compuesto y normal en medio de la locura.

Las luces eran molestas y calientes, los flashes otro tanto. Las primeras fotos se tomaron en el escenario de una sala de juntas, decorada en blanco, verde y negro. Se tomaron un sinfín de fotos, pero la que más le gusto a Ye Xiu fue una donde Yingjie estaba sentado al borde de la mesa redonda de la sala de juntas, sus pies sin llegar al suelo, inclinado hacia Yifan. Yifan estaba sentado en una silla de oficina del tipo que usaban los gamers normalmente, negra y verde, y sostenía una tableta inclinándola hacia Yingjie como si le mostrará algo en ella. Mientras, Ye Xiu estaba de pie junto a una pizarra blanca sosteniendo otra tableta y parecía hablar con Wang Jiexi, que parecía escucharlo mientras dibujaba un diagrama de una táctica básica en la pizarra. Se veía muy realista y casual, a la vez que daba un aire interesante y un tanto profesional sin dejar de verse informal.

Ahora estaban todos en pijama. Los habían dejado elegir a ellos cuatro de la mercancía promocional del club para vestirse para esta sección. Wang Jiexi usaba un sobrio pijama negro con un discreto bordado del escudo de Tinny Herb en el bolsillo derecho de su pecho. Ye Xiu, para molestarlo había elegido un embarazoso pijama de Vacaria, muy colorido. Los dos más jóvenes no eran tan atrevidos como Ye Xiu, así que habían elegido pijamas a juego, verde esmeralda y que tenían bordadas en toda la espalda el escudo de Tiny Herb.

-Ahh, pijamas de pareja, ¡qué bonito!-los molestó Ye Xiu, haciéndolos sonrojar porque habían elegido lo mismo.-Jiexi, pongámonos pijamas de pareja nosotros también, tienen otra igual a ésta.-aseguró girando con el largo camisón de Vaccaria.

Jiexi no se dignó ni a contestarle. No se pondría ese espanto ridículo de pijama ni aunque lo torturaran.

Esta vez la sesión fue un poco más relajada, el escenario como la sala de una casa, muy hogareña. Tiraron como mil fotos en opinión de Ye Xiu, pero su favorita fue sin duda una donde Jiexi estaba sentado en la esquina del amplio sofá de tres plazas, él acostado cuan largo era a lo largo del sofá, con su cabeza en el regazo de éste y una tableta en sus manos, mirando un video. Jiexi sonreía un poco, sus largos dedos de jugador en el cabello de Ye Xiu, acariciándolo distraído mientras sus ojos desiguales e interesantes estaban fijos en los dos jóvenes, que sentados en la alfombra frente a la mesa de café llena de aperitivos y refrescos, tenían cada uno una tableta, riendo mientras jugaban juegos tontos entre ellos.

Y Ye Xiu tenía buen ojo, pues unos días después, en una importante revista de electrónica, justo las dos fotos que más le gustaban ocuparon dos páginas completas con la tonta leyenda de "Ya sea para planificar tu próximo gran partido o para relajarte un rato Tablets XXX es tu mejor opción".

El mensaje no le importaba mucho, las fotos eran lo interesante. Solo Ye Xiu tenía la piel tan gruesa como para reírse por usar una descarada pijama de Vaccaria tan llamativa, mientras Wang Jiexi trataba de no sonrojarse y fingir que no estaba satisfecho porque él hubiera usado dicha pijama.

Yifan lo ocultó, pero recortó ambas imágenes de la revista y las guardo. Yingjie se veía genial, mucho mejor que Zhou Zekai para él. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, estaba el hecho de que Yingjie hizo lo mismo, emocionado por su primer trabajo público con Yifan.

En ese momento, el joven controlador de bruja se sentía todo posesivo.

-o-o-o-

Excelente Era se enfrentaba a una cruel realidad: la relegación.

A esas alturas de la temporada regular, así como Tiny Herb tenía seguro su pase a los Play Off aún si les iba mal en los juegos que restaban, Excelente Era era lo contrario. Aun si lograran hacerlo perfecto, estaban tan abajo de la tabla de calificaciones que ni un milagro los sacaría de la cruel realidad de la relegación.

A Ye Xiu le dolía, aunque no lo dijera. Ver cómo por culpa de una mala gerencia una dinastía cayó de esa forma no era agradable de ver, menos para quien la levantó con sus queridos amigos. Una parte de él se alegraba de que Xuefeng y los demás no estuvieran más aquí para verlo; pero sobre todo le dolía por Mucheng. Ella había estado jugando maravillosamente, desperdiciando su talento en un equipo que a duras penas se podía llamar así.

Pero no había que equivocarse. Los jugadores de Excelente Era, desde Sun Xiang hasta el imbécil de Liu Hao, e incluso los chicos de la banca, tenían talento, de otro modo no habrían llegado a donde estaban. Técnicamente no eran malos, el problema fue se dejaron corromper por la gerencia, el dinero o la fama; cualquier otra cosa era primero en su corazón antes que Glory. No entendían que no era simplemente jugar y ganar, y sobre todo no importaba cuán buenos fueran individualmente, pues como equipo apestaban.

Y Glory jamás fue un juego para jugarse solo. Si hubiera sido así, él hubiera seguido ganado aun después de la tercera temporada, pero no importa cuán bueno fuera un jugador, Glory fue hecho para jugarse en equipo.

Uno de los últimos partidos de la temporada regular para Excelente Era era contra Tiny Herb.

-Jiexi, jugaré.-anunció Ye Xiu con firmeza desde su computadora, sin levantar la vista de Lord Grim en el monitor. Wang no necesitaba que dijera de cuál partido hablaba, lo sabía bien.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó desde su propia computadora, él sí levantando la vista de su monitor para mirar a Ye Xiu, que asintió mirando tercamente a Lord Grim y a nada más.-De acuerdo.-asintió Jiexi también.

-¿Senior?-preguntó Yifan inseguro, sentándose justo a su lado, un tanto incómodo y preocupado.

-A las tres.-le advirtió a Yifan en cambio como respuesta.

El Demonio fantasma se volvió rápidamente para acabar con el monstruo. Yifan se mordió el labio preocupado por su senior, pero una mirada de Yingjie le dijo que era mejor dejarlo pasar. Asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

-o-o-o-

9 a 1. Ese fue el resultado final del partido de Tiny herb vs Excelente Era. El único punto lo anotó Su Mucheng derrotando a Liu Fei en la arena individual, el resto fue una masacre unilateral. Ye Xiu abrió la arena de grupo, como siempre que jugaba. Todos sabían que detrás de él vendría Vaccaria, y el tercer jugador, que nunca había tenido que salir cuando Ye Xiu y Wang Jiexi jugaban, era el Berserker Liang Fang.

Sun Xiang fue el primero en salir a la arena de Grupo por el lado de Excelente Era. One Autumn Leaf era un personaje superior al Euphorbia que manejaba Ye Xiu: puntos de talento, armas de plata, en todo One Autumn Leaf era una cuenta en la cima. Euphorbia era una buena cuenta decente, pero no a su altura. Pero no importaba cuán buena fuera una cuenta, lo más importante siempre había sido el jugador; y eso quedó demostrado.

Ye Xiu jugo con Sun Xiang como un gato con el rato. Era incluso cruel de mirar. Para los fanáticos de Excelente Era fue doloroso ver como su antiguo capitán aplastaba con sus propias manos al personaje que él mismo había creado. Pocos, como Wang Jiexi y Su Mucheng, podían entender y sentir lo doloroso que esto era para Ye Xiu, un cierre, un adiós para One Autumn Leaf.

Ye Xiu estaba renunciando por completo en ese momento a la cuenta que durante más de ocho años fue su fiel compañero. Le estaba diciendo adiós a todos los momentos en que, con One Autumn Leaf en sus manos, creó el caos junto a una cuenta olvidada del primer servidor llamada Autumn Tree.

Cruel, llamarían algunos a la forma despiadada en que Ye Xiu no dio una sola oportunidad a Sun Xiang; triste y dolorosa más bien lo llamaría Wang Jiexi. Le recordaba mucho cuando Lin Jie le pasó a Vaccaria, y aunque él lo había hecho con una sonrisa, había en sus ojos tanto dolor como soledad por sentir que no era suficiente, por buscar lo mejor para Vaccaria y Tiny Herb. Fueron dos finales diferentes, pero al final fueron finales. Y como aquella vez, él solo podía mirar.

One Autumn Leaf cayó a manos de su propio creador, que aún tenía 25% de vida en esa cuenta inferior, y uso ese 25% restante para quitarle el 60% al maestro de Qi de Excelente Era, Guo Yang, quien usaba a Qi Breaker, la cuenta que en la escena profesional, durante tres años, bajo las manos de Wu Xuefeng, ayudaron a Ye Xiu a levantar una dinastía.

-Déjame el resto a mi.-le dijo Jiexi cuando sus caminos se cruzaron.

Ye Xiu se detuvo un momento, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Luego asintió y siguió de vuelta a los asientos de Tiny Herb. Yifan saltó, preocupado por él, dándole una botella de té dulce. La preocupación sincera del chico fue como un bálsamo refrescante y Ye Xiu le sonrió y tomó la botella, sentándose e ignorando los abucheos furiosos del estado local de Excelente Era.

Jiexi no falló, terminando con el 40% de vida que le quedaba a Guo Yang y luego aplastando a Liu Hao y su Spellblade Total Darkness de una forma aún más cruel que la de Ye Xiu contra One Autumn Leaf.

Ye Xiu había estado cerrando un ciclo con One Autumn Leaf. Jiexi estaba simple y llanamente vengándose de Liu Hao por haber hecho sufrir a su senior.

En la competencia por equipo Mucheng no participó. Era obvio desde hacía bastante tiempo que Excelente Era ya no confiaba en ella para ponerla en los juegos por equipo, así que solo participaba en la arena individual o grupal.

Pero fue mejor así, porque sin ella en la arena de equipo Ye Xiu no se contuvo. Fue una matanza unilateral, y el más sangriento en realidad era Wang Jiexi. El mago estaba haciendo lo que quería y era realmente cruel, ni siquiera contra Blue Rain, que les robo la dinastía que pudieron haber sido había jugado con tanto vicio. Pero a Blue Rain nunca lo había odiado, y Excelente Era estuvo a punto de quitarle a su Senior Glory, y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

Y como poseídos por el espíritu de guerrero de su capitán, Liu Xiobae con su Blade Master, Yuan Baiqing con su paladín, Li Ji con su Sharpshooter y Deng Fusheng con su caballero, siguieron avanzado con Ye Xiu en esa masacre sin igual. Gao Yingjie, que era el sexto jugador del juego, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de entrar a la arena.

Cuando los seis de Excelente Era cayeron, los cinco de Tiny Herb seguían de pie, con más de la mitad de su salud. Solo el maná de Aweto, el paladín y healer de Tiny Herb, había sufrido en la pelea por equipos e incluso así no estaba en estado crítico. Cuando los dos equipos se encontraron, sus saludos fueron fríos y se estrecharon las manos por obligación.

-En realidad tienes un gran talento… Un día podrás llevar a One Autumn Leaf aún más lejos que yo… pero no intentes ser yo… Encuentra tu propio camino o te hundirás en mi sombra.-la voz de Ye Xiu fue suave cuando le habló a Sun Xiang.-Los jóvenes y sus talentos aterradores crecen demasiado rápido.-lo despidió, dejando a Sun Xiang completamente desconcertado y boquiabierto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el senior había seguido avanzando y ahora estaba sosteniendo suavemente la mano de Mucheng con preocupación.

-Estoy bien.-le sonrió la chica, hermosa y valiente.

-Un poco más.-le susurró y ella asintió.

Un poco más antes de que pudiera correr, lo sabía.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Primer juego de los Play off el campeón defensor Tiny Herb y Void se volvían a ver las caras. Sinceramente Li Xuan y Wu Yuce el duo de Ghostblade de Void querían llorar por su mala suerte. Pero solo pudieron armarse de valor y dar lo mejor de sí.

7 a 3. Así acabó su propio partido en casa. Y el próximo partido era en el estadio de Tiny Herb. No se habían rendido, darían lo mejor de ellos, querían llegar a la final, pero una voz odiosa en sus cabezas les decía que admitieran que el viaje de los Playoff había llegado hasta aquí para ellos.

Y la voz odiosa en sus cabezas tuvo razón.

9-1 así acabó el segundo juego de Void vs Tiny Herb en el estadio local de los segundos en Ciudad B. De una forma completa y absolutamente dominante Tiny Herb pasaba a los cuartos de Final.

Tiny Herb se perfilaba firmemente para ganar el campeonato por tercera vez y por segunda vez consecutiva. Ye Xiu habia llegado a darle mas fuerza a un equipo ya de por sí aterradoramente fuerte.

Muchos ya comenzaban a comentar que el trofeo de esta temporada tenía ya el nombre de Tiny Herb ante su dominante actuación. Pero los mismos jugadores de Tiny Herb no se confiaban. Como jugadores profesionales saben que nada estaba dicho hasta el final así que no aflojaron y fueron diligentes.

En los octavos de final, Samsara logró aplastar a Thunderclap consiguiendo un lugar en los cuartos de final y eso los hacía sus próximos contrincantes. Con el rey tirador Zhou Zekai en su equipo, Samsara se había calificado primero en la temporada regular. Zhou Zekai no solo era guapo, era también hábil, después de todo era uno de los dioses actuales de Gloria. Había muchas discusiones de quién era el verdadero número uno de Gloria. Los fanáticos no se ponían de acuerdo en si era Zhou Zekai o era Ye Xiu. Algunos fanáticos decían que Zhou Zekai era el actual número uno que Ye Xiu ya no lo era. Algunos decían que Dios Ye seguía siendo el Dios supremo de Gloria. Así que este enfrentamiento de cuartos de final era algo altamente esperado por todos, fueran fanáticos de uno de estos dos equipos o no.

Por el otro lado Blue Rain venció a 301 Degrees consiguiendo un pase a los cuartos de final. Y Misty Rain derrotó a Tyranny consiguiendo el último pase a los cuartos de final. El que ganará entre Misty Rain y Blue Rain pasaría a la final. Y el que ganará entre Samsara y Tiny Herb igualmente. Muchos decían que seria Tiny Herb. Incluso si Samsara tenia a Zhou Zekai, Tiny Herb tenía no solo a Wang Jiexi si no también a Ye Xiu ahora. Dos dioses contra uno. Las matemáticas eran fáciles para muchos.

Y Tiny Herb no decepcionó. El primer juego entre Tiny Herb y Samsara en el estadio local de Samsara acabó con u favor de Tiny Herb. Aun la sobresaliente actuación de Zhou Zekai y el resto de Samsara, no pudo ante la combinación de Ye Xiu y Wang Jiexi, el valor de esos dos era como inyectarle sangre de pollo al resto de Tiny Herb y se volvían imparables envalentonados por sus dioses.

Desde que Wang Jiexi había vuelto a sacar al mago en sí, confiando en que Ye Xiu no dejaría caer al resto del equipo, Zhou Zekai con su actuación de un solo hombre no la tenia fácil. El mago era igual de deslumbrante que el rey tirador.

Ye Xiu extrañaba a Su Mucheng y dado que Excelente Era ya había quedado relegado la chica tenia muchísimo tiempo libre en sus manos. Ambos acordaron encontrarse. Su Mucheng iría al segundo enfrentamiento de Tiny Herb vs Samsara esta vez en el estadio local de Tiny Herb. La chica decía que quería ver con sus propios ojos a Ye Xiu ganar. Ye Xiu divertido le advirtió que se quedaría con él tenían mucho que ponerse al día.

-¿Por que tan alegre senior?-le pregunto Yifan curioso en la sala de descanso.

-Su Mucheng viene a ver nuestro juego contra Samsara-le dijo Ye Xiu relajadamente bastante contento por eso.

-¿Se quedará con nosotros? -Pregunto Jiexi insertándose en la conversación con naturalidad.

-No soy tan descarado el club no es hotel. Pensé rentar un hotel cercano y quedarme con ella. -comentó.

-No creo que a nuestro jefe le moleste. Preguntaré de todos modos. Invítala a quedarse aquí-le sonrió serenamente el de ojos desiguales.

Hablaron normalmente todo el equipo estaba en la sala de descanso, era su equipo a Ye Xiu no se le ocurrió no hablar frente a ellos.

Tal vez por que nunca se dio cuenta que no todos estaban contentos con su incorporación. El más ofendido de todos era Xiao Yun. Él había sido el controlador de Euphorbia. El mago de batalla de Tiny Herb antes de ser desplazado por la llegada de este Dios antiguo. El Club le aseguro que sería solo temporal que Dios Ye jugaría con otra cuenta la próxima temporada, pero para alguien tan arrogante como él todo el asunto había sido un duro golpe para su ego.

Y No era el único el otro sentido con la llegada de Ye Xiu era Zhou Yebai. Él había sido el Ghostblade principal de Tiny Herb y el usuario de Rangoon Creeper la cuenta de Ghostblade de Tiny Herb. Al principio cuando Dios Ye se unió a ellos estuvo feliz. Pero entonces Dios Ye tomó bajo su ala a ese bueno para nada de Qiao Yifan y lo convirtió en un Demonio Fantasma.

No se hacía ilusiones Qiao Yifan bajo la diligente guía de Ye Xiu de un don nadie, comenzaba a volverse un ghostblade sorprendentemente hábil y estratégico, parecía una esponja que absorbe todo lo que Dios Ye le enseñaba con naturalidad. El club que no había creído se fuera a quedar con este chico de los recados antes ahora comenzaba a mirar a Yifan con buenos ojos. Incluso en varias ocasiones ya le habían dado su cuenta para que "practicara" un rato con Yingjie. Su compenetración con Yingjie que era el futuro de Tiny Herb estaba a otro nivel. Se entendían sin palabras el uno estaba donde el otro lo necesitaba siempre sin necesidad de decirse nada. Su sinergia juntos era de las mejores vistas alguna vez. No era exagerado decir que dos jugadores que jugaban como ellos podían conseguir fácilmente el premio a los mejores socios de la alianza. Así que Yebai comenzaba a sentir el pánico de saber que el club estaba pensando reemplazarlo por Yifan sin duda. Un jugador que se podía compenetrar a ese nivel con el futuro sucesor de Vaccaria no era alguien que fuera inteligente dejar ir.

Este temor-rencor mutuo los llevó a acercarse más entre ellos. Y los llevó a conocer a Chen Yehui en el juego. El líder del gremio Excelente Dinastya y alguien que tenía un profundo rencor contra Ye Qiu. Este les presento a Liu Hao alguien que odiaba incluso más que ellos a Ye Qiu. Y así estos cuatro improbables chicos se volvieron amigos.

Cuando supieron que Su Mucheng vendría a pasar tiempo con Dios Ye les desagrado. Y le reclamaron a sus amigos por no decirles nada. Claro está que estos dos no tenían idea.

Liu Hao fue quien peor se lo tomó. El Vice-capitán de Excelente Era culpaba de todas su desgracias a Ye Qiu. Así que tomo como una traición al equipo que esa perra fuera a apoyar a Ye Xiu en su camino al campeonato mientras ellos habían quedado relegados. Quiso detener a esa perra prohibirle ir, pero para cuando se enteró Su Mucheng ya se había marchado a Ciudad B.

Así fue como comenzó esta desgracia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado ajena a todo esto Su Mucheng estaba feliz. De hecho consideraba justicia poética que Ye Xiu estuviera camino a ganar su cuarto campeonato y que Excelente Era hubiese quedado relegado. Excelente Era había querido quitarle Gloria a Ye Xiu. Habían querido obligarlo a retirarse. Que las cosas estuvieran como estaban ahora era como una hermosa justicia divina.

Ante el ofrecimiento sincero de Jiexi la chica no dudó en cargar sus maletas a Tiny Herb y quedarse en el edificio del club. Tiny Herb tenía una chica en el equipo Liu Fei. Esta chica al principio había sido un poco pesada con Yifan, pero quedo muy avergonzada con su propia soberbia al no haber sido capaz de ver el diamante que podría ser el chico hasta que Ye Xiu tomó aquel pedazo de carbón y lo pulió demostrando que no era carbon si no que era una piedra preciosa. Su actitud había cambiado bastante y una vez pasabas de su orgullo era una chica muy linda. Ella y Su Mucheng hicieron buenas migas de inmediato.

-Cuando el Contrato de su Mucheng acabe en un año mas…-Ye Xiu no se sentía seguro de decirlo. Estaba hablando en voz baja con Jiexi mientras las chicas charlaban alegremente en el patio del Club.

-Su Mucheng no es solo una cara bonita, es la mejor lanzadora de Gloria. Cualquier club mataría por tenerla… Tiny Herb no es la excepción. -le tranquilizo sabiendo lo que su senior quería preguntar. Fue recompensado por la sonrisa aliviada de Ye Xiu.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Su Mucheng tenía boletos para el área VIP. Los chicos se habían ido primero, ella no era parte del equipo así que decidió ir un poco más tarde con el resto de los espectadores aún si tenía un lugar privilegiado desde el que ver el juego. Iba alegremente por los pasillos de jugador que conocía muy bien para no llamar la atención, cuando casi muere del susto, dando un grito y llevándose una mano al pecho cuando se encontró con un furioso Liu Hao.

-Tu maldita perra-gruño furioso. Una de las empleadas del estadio se los encontró discutiendo, discreta y asustada se escondió y cuando reconoció a los dos jugadores no pudo evitar sacar su celular y filmar con él en vivo, la discusión que tenía lugar en las escaleras de los pasillos de jugadores.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yifan no saldría a jugar como era obvio, esta temporada seguía registrado como asesino así que no había nada que hacer. Pero estaba nervioso como si le tocara jugar a el. Este era su pase a las finales. Masajeaba las manos de Yingjie compulsivamente. El jugador más joven de bruja sonreía divertido y paciente.

-Se supone que el que esté nervioso sea yo-le recordó mientras Yifan se sonrojaba. Yifan soltó sus manos sin saber muy bien que hacer y sacó su móvil al escucharlo pitar. Normalmente lo ignoraba en un día de partido, pero cuando vio que era un mensaje de Tang Rou que se había unido (Junto a Bollo al Vapor) al campo de entrenamiento de Tiny Herb hacia poco, lo abrió.

"Yifan esa no es Mumu?"

Decía el mensaje y le compartió un enlace a un video en vivo en Weibo. Todo el grupo de inadaptados del 10mo servidor conocían a Mucheng después de todo ella era parte del grupo. Yifan lo abrió y el video mostraba lo que estaba pasando en vivo en alguna escalera de ese mismo estadio.

-Senior-grito sin poderlo evitar. Todos lo miraron sobresaltado, Yifan no era alguien que llamara la atención de esa forma nunca.

-¿Yifan?-pregunto Ye Xiu desconcertado. El chico le mostró tembloroso el video en el celular en su mano.

-Eres una perra mal agradecida. Por culpa de ese bastardo estamos relegados.

-Cuida a quien llamas Bastardo. Por culpa TUYA, del imbécil de Tao Xua, Cui Li y todo el puto equipo de mierda estamos relegados, no por culpa de Ye Xiu y no te atrevas a culparlo-le grito la normalmente dulce y tranquila Mucheng-Ustedes que lo sabotearon todo el tiempo, que le faltaban el respeto, que se rehusaban a escucharlo. Que hicieron su vida un infierno lleno de insultos y desprecio, para obligarlo a irse.

-Eso era lo que la gerencia quería. No lo entiendes puto jarrón de flores de cerebro vació. Por su culpa Excelente Era se hundió. Somos tres veces campeones. Deberíamos ser más deslumbrante que cualquier otro equipo, pero él se rehusó a dar siquiera una entrevista, a mostrar su rostro y nos condenó a hundirnos en el olvido. A nadie le importamos por culpa de él. Una dinastía tres veces campeones y somos menos famosos que esos imbeciles de Tiny Herb, Tiranía o Blue Rain.

-¿Tres veces campeones? No te alabes pollo que no es tu día. El es tres veces campeón. El y el primer Excelente Era del que solo el queda. Ustedes… no han ganado una puta mierda en su vida, por que no saben escuchar a su propio capitán. El mismo tres veces campeón, el que pudo seguir haciéndonos campeones si ustedes no hubiesen tenido su cabeza en el culo. El no es yo, él no es Zhou Zekai, no es un jodido modelo si no quiere serlo. Somos jugadores profesionales no PopStar. Su valor no está en su cara linda o la publicidad, está en sus habilidades en el juego. Y esas no tienen rival en todo Gloria.

-Se negó a hacer ninguna publicidad para nosotros, pero llegó a Tiny Herb y en un par de semanas decidió hacerles publicidad. Incluso usando un horrible camisón de Vaccaria. ¿No lo ves?

-Si y se sintió genial que hiciera por otros aquello por lo que ustedes lo echaron del equipo-sonrió satisfecha.

-Eres su jodida perra siempre lo has sido.

-El único perro eres tu. Eres el perro de la gerencia, que te puso a hacer todo el trabajo sucio por ellos. Eres el mismo perro que hizo el trabajo sucio para Tao Xuan y los directivos que querían a Ye Xiu fuera de Excelente Era para traer a Sun Xiang. Para tener vuestro propio Zhou Zekai. Ni creas que voy a olvidar como trataron de obligarlo a retirarse.

-Es lo que debía hacer, no los debía, debió retirarse como la gerencia quería que hiciera. El no tenia el dinero para pagar la cancelación de su contrato. No tengo ninguna prueba pero estoy 100 x 100% seguro que consiguió ese dinero para arruinar los planes de la gerencia por tu culpa. La gerencia siempre le pagó peor que a cualquier otro jugador del equipo por su negativa a hacer publicidad.

-No les debe un carajo. Tienes razón tuvo todo que ver conmigo que pudiera pagar la cancelación del contrato y no lo pudieran obligar a retirarse como querían hacer. Me alegro, me alegro de haber llamado a Wang Jiexi y haberle dicho todo. Me alegro que él haya pagado la cancelación del contrato de Ye Xiu. Me alegro que no lo hayan podido obligar a retirarse. Y me alegro que esté a punto de conseguir un cuarto campeonato mientras nosotros estamos relegados. Se lo merecen por cada falta de respeto hacia él, por cada humillación que le hicieron, se lo merecen por haberlo tratado de obligar a retirarse. Porque son tan egoístas que no lo querían en el equipo pero tampoco se lo querían dar a ningún otro equipo.

-¿Así que fuiste tu en realidad? ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que hiciste perra? Lo arruinaste todo, arruinaste todo por lo que trabajamos tan duro, pero a él le va a llegar su momento y a ti.

-No me amenaces. Me gustaría verte tratar de hacerle daño en Tiny Herb. Senior Wang te masticara vivo. Y si se lo dije a el no me provoques, me basta UNA sola llamada a Shaotian para hacer que cada persona importante entre los jugadores profesionales se entere. Entonces si no tendrán ninguna oportunidad, por que desde Senior Han, hasta los equipos de porrista se pondrán en contra de ustedes, la liga profesional no será algo a lo que puedan volver si cada equipo en esta se propone sacarlos-le juro.

Ye Xiu tenia suficiente no estaba escuchando mas de esta mierda, olvídate del hecho que todo estaba saliendo al aire. No le preocupaba, le preocupaba Su Mucheng sola con ese loco.

-Si le toca un solo cabello lo mato-juro mientras salía corriendo.

-Llama a seguridad-le ordenó Wang Jiexi a Yifan saliendo corriendo detrás de Ye Xiu. Yifan y Yingjie temblaban.

-Vamos a ayudar-ordenó Liu Fei preocupada y todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones buscando a senior Ye y a Mucheng.

Yifan, Yingjie y Deng Fusheng corrieron por la seguridad. A estas alturas no eran los únicos que lo sabían. El video estaba siendo compartido como loco, casi todo el estadio tenía sus celulares en las manos viendo lo que pasaba. Incluso los jugadores de Samsara en shock. Cuando llegaron a seguridad ni falta hacía el gerente de Tiny Herb ya estaba con ellos exigiendo que hicieran algo, con el celular en su mano. Y entonces paso lo mas horrible que podían esperar todos.

Liu Hao ajeno a que estaban siendo grabados y Su Mucheng se habían ido de la lengua cada vez más violentos. Este hastiado de ella le pegó una bofetada. Justo en el momento que Ye Xiu corría hacia ellos.

-Mucheng-el jugador de ojos dorados estaba pálido mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia su mejor amiga, su hermana. Liu Hao miro con odio a Ye Xiu y empujo a Mucheng, la hermosa chica cayó directo contra el pecho de Ye Xiu que los alcanzaba en lo alto de las escaleras. Ye Xiu abrió los ojos con espanto y solo alcanzó a abrazar a Mucheng con desesperación por protegerla, cuando el impacto los envió a los dos rodando escalera abajo.

Wang Jiexi que corría tratando de seguirles el ritmo llegó demasiado tarde apenas venia entrando por el pasillo cuando vio a Liu Hao empujar a Su Mucheng por las escaleras directo al pecho de Ye Xiu provocando que ambos cayeran rodando escaleras abajo.

-Ah'Xiu-Grito Wang Jiexi. Detrás de él jadeando sin aire venían Liu Xiobae que había salido corriendo detrás de ellos. Wang Jiexi cayó de rodillas completamente pálido cuando el ruido sordo del golpe contra las escaleras acabó con uno peor al llegar al suelo. Fueron segundos pero se sintieron eterno. Mucheng grito de puro dolor. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras las manos de Ye Xiu se abrieron y la chica rodó unos centímetros lejos, Su pierna derecha estaba en una posición inhumana, era obvio que eso había causado el grito de dolor. Pero aun en su dolor la chica trató de arrastrarse de vuelta hacia Ye Xiu desesperada su rostro rápidamente surcado por lágrimas.

-XiuXiu-grito desesperada usando el apodo infantil. Debajo de la cabeza de Ye Xiu se comenzaba a formar rápidamente un charco de sangre. Sus manos se habían abierto al final de la caída porque ya no estaba consciente. Wang Jiexi se arrastró sin ninguna dignidad hacia el. Liu Xiobae estaba pálido y aterrorizado mientras corría hacia Su Mucheng. No sabia que hacer, debía detener a la chica evitar que se moviera era obvio que su pierna estaba rota.

Jiexi no estaba mejor.

-Ah'Xiu-toco su rostro desesperado sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban mientras le tomaba el pulso, casi sollozo cuando lo sintió, no se atrevía a moverlo, había tanta sangre. NI siquiera miró hacia Liu Hao, ese hombre no importaba ahora. Solo importaba su senior.-Por favor no me dejes-suplicó tocando su rostro. Deseaba haber llegado solo un segundo antes, haber atrapado a su senior.

En ese momento llegó corriendo la seguridad, el gerente de tiny Herb, Yifan, Yingjie y Fusheng.

-Senior-Yifan grito corriendo hacia el frente desesperado, sin importarle los mayores frente a él. El hombre en el suelo inconsciente era su senior.-Una ambulancia, una Ambulancia-gritó pálido al ver tanta sangre.

-Salva a XiuXiu, Jiexi salvarlo-grito Mucheng en ese momento ni siquiera era consciente del dolor de su pierna. Su mente estaba llena de las imágenes de su hermano muerto-No puedo perderte a ti también-toco al fin a Ye Xiu inconsciente-no me dejes como Muqiu-grito la chica desesperada tratando de levantarse pero su pierna rota no le cooperaba.

-Mucheng alto, por favor-le rogó Liu Xiobae ni siquiera miro como la seguridad corrió a detener a Liu Hao o como llamaban por el personal médico en sus radios-si te pasa algo él no lo soportara.

-No puede dejarme-sollozó la chica.

-No lo ara-les juro Yingjie nervioso no sabia a quien trataba de tranquilizar si a él mismo, a Yifan, a su capitán o a Mucheng.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahh se que fue bastante dramático, me disculpo pero era necesario, en este capitulo que Wang Jiexi al fin termina siendo golpeado por sus sentimientos y lo poco dispuesto que esta a perder a Ye Xiu así que desde ahora comienza a desarrollarse mas el romance WangYe.

Ah'Xiu es una forma cariñosa de llamar a alguien el agregarle un Ah' Antes del nombre. Denota mucha confianza y sentimientos por esa persona.

XiuXiu... decir dos veces de corrido el nombre de alguien de esa forma es una expresión de cariño y amor bastante infantil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

¿Partido? Buena suerte tratando de hacer que alguien de Tiny Herb se quedara a jugar. En cuanto subieron a Ye Xiu a una de las ambulancias, Jiexi salto directamente dentro de esta, del partido en ese momento ni se acordaba. Mucheng fue subida a otra ambulancia y Yifan salto con ella nervioso. El resto se apretaron como pudieron dentro de dos taxis que lograron parar ordenandoles seguir el par de ambulancia.

El gerente se quedo atrás en contra de sus deseos alguien tenia que dar cara por el equipo. El presidente Feng estaba al borde de un infarto con toda esta locura las reglas de Gloria no permitían una cancelación del partido, el mismo equipo de Samsara solicito la cancelación de este preocupados por lo que había pasado, pero la alianza no podía hacer esto. Al final el gerente de Tiny Herb no tenia el corazón para hacer volver a sus jugadores del hospital. Así que regalo el partido, lo resolvió todo con un:

-Sedemos el partido, TIny Herb se rinden no volveremos a jugar hoy.

Y Así de simple Samsara gano pasando a la próxima ronda y Tiny herb quedo eliminado. La gente estaba furiosa ni los mismos seguidores de Samsara se sentían bien con esto. Culpaban a la alianza y al presidente Feng por no cancelar el partido. Esto era una situación que salia a lo normal.

Pero en Tiny Herb en este momento a nadie le importaba la perdida estaban angustiados por Ye Xiu.

* * *

Jiexi salto cuando vio a Ye Xiu abrir los ojos. Ye Xiu se veía confundido cuando hizo un gesto de dolor, su cabeza dolía mucho, se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

-Jiexi-llamo confundido cerrando sus ojos las luces le dolían.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy-tomo su mano-todo esta bien todo esta bien.

-Mucheng va a venir a ver el partido.. Tengo que ir a buscarla a la estaciona del tren-le dijo confundido tratando de abrir sus ojos.

-Yifan y Yingjie la fueron a recoger-le mintió-todo esta bien.-le aseguro angustiado.

-uhmm-Ye Xiu quería decir algo pero le dolía tanto la cabeza, se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia Jiexi se sentía angustiado, demasiado, Mucheng había llegado el día anterior, ¿por que senior había pensado que llegaba hoy? Apretó las manos de Ye Xiu pero dejo obrar al paramedico en paz, Ye Xiu necesitaba ahora atención medica no el haciendo mil preguntas.

* * *

Los medicos no podían darle paz a los corazones preocupados del equipo y el equipo no podía dársela a los fanáticos. Frente al hospital hace horas se congregaba una multitud en silencio con pancartas de apoyo y velas haciendo una vigilia en silencio.

Ye Xiu no había vuelto a despertar los doctores habían inducido un coma medico para su recuperación en esas horas. Decían que era la mejor forma de asegurarse de que no hubieran secuelas y una recuperación completa. Le habían tomado varios puntos en la parte posterior de la cabeza y le habían dejado una pequeña calva donde tuvieron que afeitar para hacerlo.

Y como si no fuera suficiente apareció el verdadero Ye Qiu. Su parecido físico con Ye Xiu era impresionante pero su aura era completamente diferente. La fría y asesina aura de este CEO era letal cuando llego como amo y señor.

Había mirado a Jiexi de arriba a bajo.

-Así que este es el novio de mi hermano-lo evaluó-no lo protegiste-lo acuso dándose la vuelta y acercándose a la cama-solo eliges perdedores hermanito-dijo preocupado-no te preocupes estoy aquí are que todos paguen por lo que te hicieron-le prometió angustiado al verlo tan pálido en esa cama de hospital. Ye Qiu aria que Excelente Era, y todo el que creyó que podía lastimar a su gemelo se lamentara incluso del día en que nació. Pero por ahora el primer paso era torturar a estos doctores mediocres para asegurarse el mejor trato para su hermano.

* * *

La segunda vez que Ye Xiu despertó un par de días después cuando los doctores lo liberaron del coma medico, la luz una vez mas le obligo a cerrar los ojos. Su cabeza se sentía pesada como si tuviera un montón de algodón dentro de ella. El mismo se sentía pesado y aturdido.

-Esta bien, esta bien, baje las luces, trata de abrir tus ojos-una voz amable le trato de persuadir… era la voz de Jiexi. Sintió las manos del otro tomando una de sus manos. Renuente abrió sus ojos, la luz esta vez no le molesto la habitación estaba casi en absoluta penumbra.

-Agua…-pidió en un murmullo sintiendo la garganta seca. Trato de levantarse pero Jiexi se lo impidió.

-No te muevas-dijo tomando un baso sellado y acercándole el popote a la boca para que pudiera tomar. Ye Xiu tomo un par de tragos antes de no querer mas.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto confundido.-Me duele la cabeza.

-En el hospital. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? -le pregunto otra vez. Ye Xiu frunció el entrecejo al ver a su gemelo ahí tratando de recordar hasta que al fin lo hizo.

-Mucheng-Trato de saltar desesperado, pero Jiexi estaba preparado y una vez mas se lo evito, Ye Qiu no muy detrás de el.

-Esta mejor que tu. Yifan esta con ella-le tranquilizo. -En ningún momento se quedo inconsciente a diferencia de ti. Y en ningún momento la hemos dejado sola-dijo agarrándole ahora la mano para evitar que Ye Xiu se tocara la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su senior no iba a estar nada feliz, la herida no había sido demasiado grande, pero si lo suficiente para que lo tomaran 7 puntos y le tuvieran que afeitar un parche de cabello en la parte posterior para poder los tomar. El montón de sangre había sido espantoso pero el medico había dicho que las heridas en la cabeza tendían a sangrar mucho por lo normal.

-¿El partido?

-Al diablo el partido-bufo Jiexi.-No pienses en eso ahora-le respondió sin embargo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Que le paso a Mucheng? Quiero verla-le pidió.

-Peroné roto-le respondió-le enyesaron la pierna. Pero esta bien, despierta preguntando por ti todo el tiempo-le aseguro Ye Qiu.-Una chica encantadora hermano-le aseguro.

-¿Que haces aquí Ye Qiu?-bostezo-solo fue una caída tonta. Quiero ver a Mucheng.-le volvió a pedir. Jiexi asintió.

-Lo arreglare-le prometió.

* * *

Y Jiexi lo arreglo una hora después, Yifan entro arrastrando una silla de rueda. Mucheng trato de saltar fuera de esta en cuanto vio a Ye Xiu pero Tang Rou y Yifan se lo impidieron a la vez, la chica había salido corriendo del campo de entrenamiento con Bao Rongxing al hospital cuando el video se había cortado luego de la caída y había estado estos días con el equipo cuidando de estos dos. Todo tiny Herb parecía incapaz de apartarse del hospital.

-Mucheng-Ye Xiu sonó enormemente aliviado al verla. Jiexi lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama. Cuando Yifan la acerco lo suficiente la chica le tomo las manos sollozando y se las beso.

-Nunca, nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a asustar así.

-Entonces no me asustes tu a mi de esa forma. Debiste ir por ayuda, no discutir con ese loco-le dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Jiexi, quería seguir hablando pero se sentía cansado y con sueño. Cerro sus ojos. Ye Qiu no perdió ningún detalle. Aun pensaba que JIexi no había podido proteger correctamente a su hermano, pero al menos era dedicado a el… bueno podría perdonarlo por su fracaso… eventualmente.

-Duerme, todos vamos a estar aquí cuando despiertes-le juro la chica viéndolo. Jiexi lo ayudo a acostarse en las almohadas y ni bien había tocado las almohadas ya estaba fuera.

-¿Que paso con Liu Hao?-pregunto llena de odio, no iba a olvidar jamas el momento en que vio a Ye Xiu inconsciente, palido y con sangre debajo de su cabeza.

-me encargare de que no salga de prisión pronto-juro Ye Qiu respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica-Nadie se mete con mi familia-juro.

-Nuestro gerente esta poniendo nuestros abogados en el caso. Nunca mas se volverá a acercar a ninguno de ustedes, ni a gloria-le juro Jiexi. Mucheng asintió dejándolo en sus manos.

-Es necesario mis abogados se aran cargo de todo… pero es bueno saber que no se quedan de brazos cruzados-aprobó Ye Qiu.

-Yingjie, Steamd bun y todo el equipo están afuera, tal vez deba decirles que Ye Xiu despertó… aunque ya este dormido de nuevo-susurro Tang Rou-agradecerán tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Jiexi asintió el no tenia ninguna intención de salir de la habitación y parecía que Mucheng tampoco.

-Fue mi culpa… no debí mostrarle ese video-susurro Yifan impotente cuando Tang Rou salio.-Debí haber ido yo a buscar a Mucheng, no pensé… soy un idiota.

-No lo fue, toda la culpa es de Liu Hao.-negó Jiexi.

-¿Como lo vistes cuando despertó?

-Cansado, pero el doctor dijo que eso era normal, que no veían daños permanentes ni serio, -le tranquilizo Jiexi-igual programaron un MRI para dentro de una semana solo para asegurarse de que no hay ningún daño permanente que no hayan visto en el CT.*

-Estos tres días de descanso absoluto han ayudado a su cuerpo a recuperarse eso creen los medicos. -Agrego Ye Qiu que había autorizado el coma inducido para la recuperación de su hermano los pasados tres días.

Su Mucheng asintió cansada.

-Debes descansar tu también-le pidió Jiexi-me quedare con el toda la noche-le prometió. La chica se veía renuente pero necesitaba reunir energías para volver con el. Ademas Jiexi no se había movido del lado de Ye Xiu ni una sola vez desde el accidente.

-Júrame que me despertaras si sucede cualquier cosa, no importa cuan pequeña sea-le ordeno. Jiexi no se molesto por esta orden y asintió.

-Hare arreglos para que los pongan en una habitación juntos, pero por ahora descansa-le pidió Ye Qiu a la chica que asintió.

-Yifan…-Comenzó Jiexi.

-Me quedare con ella-asintió el chico antes de que su capitán terminara. Y Yiexi una vez mas asintió.

* * *

-Mi hermano esta listo para ser dado de alta-dijo Ye Qiu después de que Mucheng salio y Ye Xiu estuvo dormido. Lo había estado por días pero el y su dinero lo habían impedido hasta estar seguro de que su hermano estaba completamente bien y no habría consecuencias para que su hermano pudiera jugar los juegos que tanto amaba. Jiexi asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar el gemelo.

-¿Me equivoco al pensar que tu equipo y el de mi hermano no tienen mas juegos?

-Perdimos por retiro y en los playoff no hay segunda oportunidad. Se puede contar ya como una bendición que la liga no nos sancionara y nos permitiera retirarnos. El verano a comenzado oficialmente para Tiny Herb. Este season esta acabado para nosotros-asintió Jiexi.

-Bien, me encargare de pagarles todo para que se vayan de vacaciones-le informo.

-¿Que?

-Mi hermano lo necesita, relajarse, curarse y disfrutar un poco lejos de toda esta locura. Eres su novio ¿NO?-pregunto el gemelo y sin esperar respuesta siguió-Bien entonces te encargaras de eso, la chica y sus amigos del equipo también pueden ir yo corro con todo los gastos, debes entretenerlo y asegurarte de que se recupere bien. Es mejor que este lejos de lo que se va a venir. Por que me encargare de hundir a todos los que lo lastimaron mientras esta de vacaciones-sanjo la cuestión.

Jiexi ni tuvo ganas de protestar… le gustaba el plan. Quería ver hundirse a todos los que lastimaron a su senior. Perder la temporada no había dolido ni la mitad de lo que dolió ver a su senior lastimarse.

* * *

CT scan -Tomografia computadorizada.


End file.
